


At Last, I Do

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 28,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of tumblr one shots/prompts, ranging from fluff and smut/smuff to angst. NOT SPOILER FREE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Im Not Going Anywhere

He couldn’t breathe. A few moments ago she had gone to discover the source of all this snow, then there was a huge noise and the snow and ice had caved in. His hand clenched tighter on the thing Emma had given him before she left. She called it a walkie talkie or something. 

Whatever it was, its name was preposterous. 

He clicked the button she had shown him, and waited a second. 

“Emma? Sweetheart? Where are you?” Worry was laced in his voice, the struggle to stay calm taking all his control.

“K-Killian?” Came a shaky reply and relief coursed through him like a wave. 

“Yes, its me love. Where are you?” He knew deep down exactly where she was. 

“I’m-I’m trapped under the cave in. We’re okay.” The tone in her voice said what she did not. For now. 

“Emma, your father and I are on our way okay? We’re going to get you out of there.” He could practically see her nod.

“I-I’m not w-worried.” Not worried, but freezing. 

“Just stay with me, love.” He quickly ran over to the Prince, explained what was going on and then the two of them were out the door. They figured it was best not to worry her mother just yet, or the rest of the town. 

“K-Killian?” Her voice came through the device in his hand. “A-are you t-there?” She sounded so scared. He knew she was trying to be brave, stay strong, for the girl or for him he wasn’t quite sure. 

“I’m here, love. We’re on our way.” It seemed like forever until they found the cave in, breaking through with great difficulty. The dwarves had already been trying to break through, pickaxes working furiously, then Killian and the prince joined the mix. 

They broke through and froze for a moment in shock. 

Emma was laying on the ground, her face pale, lips slightly blue. The woman with the ice magic was kneeling over her, a terrified expression on her face. 

“Emma, love!” Killian ran over to her, lifting her into his arms, ignoring the slightly panicking woman as she frantically tried to explain. 

“K-Killian?” She was shivering so badly, warmth was one thing she desperately needed. Without even thinking he took off his coat, wrapping it around her before pulling her tightly to him again. 

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, love.” He murmured in her ear, pressing a tiny kiss to her forehead. 

“I know you aren’t.” She replied, tightening her hold on him, her shivers slowing slightly as she started to warm up. “Thank you.” He didn’t reply, just pressed another kiss to her head before helping her up to get her out of the cave, her freezing hand linked with his.


	2. She Sleeps

She snores when she sleeps. Not heavy snores, but light ones that are only noticeable if you’re close enough. 

And listening. 

He enjoyed staying awake to listen to her sleep, it calmed him. Her slow, steady breathing washing over him like waves on the ocean. He felt a little more at home when he listened to her sleeping. 

She was curled up the tiniest of frowns marring her face. A common sign of her nightmares beginning. He slowly traced his thumb across it, smoothing it out as she stirred. 

“Killian?” Her voice was thick with sleep, her eyes not even opening entirely. 

“I’m here love, I’m sorry I took so long.” She just nodded, lifting her hand up to his and tugging lightly on it. He chuckled but obliged her wishes.  
He was powerless to disobey anything she wanted. 

He curled himself behind her, wrapping his arm over her waist as she snuggled in, her head under his chin and her hands folded under her cheek.   
It was that of a small child. 

Her soft snores filled his ears once again. He smiled to himself shifting his hand to twirl her hair around his fingers. Her hair was something he’d always loved. The light breaking through the darkness he’d become accustomed to. 

She had saved him. 

With her limited smiles, and her quiet jokes. He loved learning her sense of humour, it was so different than he’d expected. She mumbled his name in her sleep, her breathing quickening as he was pulled out of his thoughts. 

“It’s alright, darling. I’m still here.” He mumbled, giving her a small kiss on the forehead before burying his face in her hair. She relaxed against him, a light sigh escaping her mouth as she unconsciously shifted closer to him. He closed his eyes, the tiniest of smiles on his face as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.   
She mumbles when she sleeps. Meaningless words, quiet words, ones that keep his nightmares away. She whispered a incoherent string of words as he drifted off to sleep, the tiny smile remaining on his face until morning.


	3. His And Only His (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CS + first time

She knew it in her heart the moment he walks through the door. She knew exactly what was going to happen, and she nearly hesitated. 

There was just that tiny bit of fear pooling in her stomach. 

The small amount of panic building in her chest. 

But she pushed it down. She hid it away. She stored it in the back of her mind. 

Because he deserved her, all of her, and she knew he didn’t think that. She knew he still thought that he didn’t deserve her kindness, her love. She could see it on his face every time she smiled at him, or even looked to him first. She needed him to know, she needed him to believe that he did deserve her, every last bit of her.  
If anything, she felt like she didn’t deserve him. She didn’t deserve the way he delicately handled her, the way he moved so slowly and softly that he was a whisper against her skin. Or even the way he looked at her like she was the freaking sun. 

They had tumbled to her bed, a mess of giggles and grins. They even nearly bashed their faces together. She wanted to move a little faster, tearing at his clothes, but he shook his head. He whispered that she was a lady, and she shall be treated like one. 

She giggled. 

She couldn’t deny him this, not when his voice had that sexy tone to it. He moved slowly, mapping out her body, finding the spots that made her gasp or squirm.  
He had a smug smile on his face. 

He waited until she was practically begging him, grinning the entire time. He whispered a simple “as you wish.” against her skin. So softly that she almost didn’t hear it.  
But she knew he said it. 

Her collarbone was littered with marks, marks that claimed her as his and he lightly trailed his fingers along them as they lay tangled. 

She was his. 

His and only his. 

“Killian,” She began, the tone in her voice making him frown slightly. “Next time, you don’t have to be such a gentleman.” He grinned slyly, the not-so-subtle implication of her words spreading happiness between them both. The panic, the fear, the need to run…they didn’t rear their heads. 

“As you wish, Swan.” He mumbled in response and she grinned, stretching to kiss him. It was long and slow and when he rolled her onto her back she just giggled.  
“Come on pirate.” She licked her lips, taking satisfaction in the way his eyes followed her movements. “You can do better.”


	4. I'll Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very sick Emma and Killian takes care of her.

Emma was sick. This wasn’t just your average every day illness like a cold, no. This was extreme flu bug sick.

And Emma hated it. 

She didn’t get sick that often, but when she did it hit hard. The first day, she felt it coming so she left work early, telling David she would be just fine. She’s done this before and she’ll call them in the morning. She then got Henry to go to Regina’s for a few days, because there was no way she was letting him hang around her like this. Then she set to preparing for the oncoming storm. 

She was curled up in bed, already feeling the effects of this bug, when her phone rang. “Hello?” She muttered sleepily and her mothers somewhat cheery voice rang through. 

"Did I wake you Emma?" She sounded worried. 

"No, I’m fine." She replied, forcing her voice to stay calm. Emma’s always dealt with illnesses by herself, and that wasn’t about to change. 

"Oh, okay. Did you want me to bring anything by? Soup, medicine, anything?" She bit back her retort, her mother was only trying to help. 

"No, it’s okay…Mom. Thank you." She still felt weird calling her that, but it calmed down Mary Margaret so she might just use it more often. 

"Alright, call if you need anything, and we mean anything, Emma. Feel better soon okay?" She smiled slightly, saying goodbye before she hung up and curled her body into a ball. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

oOoOo

Emma’s eyes flew open, sitting up quickly in bed. She was freezing, but a sweat covered her entire body. 

The fever hit. 

Along with the fever came the chills, so she wasn’t exactly surprised. She frowned at the time, wondering what had exactly woken her since it was 9:30 in the evening.   
It better not be a work call. 

When she was sick she usually slept for days, so something must have caused her to wake up. Her surprise was erased when she heard the knock on the door. Ugh. Maybe they’ll go away? 

Not likely in this godforsaken town. 

Another knock and she hauled herself out of bed, wrapping herself in the blanket and hoping she didn’t look as horrible as she felt. She almost fell twice on her way to the door, her limbs slightly weak and painful. It took everything she had to move and ignore the pounding of her head. When she opened the door she was surprised to say the least, but then she remembered she hadn’t told him she was sick. “Killian?” He sighed, shaking his head slightly. 

"Swan." He stepped inside, ignoring her small protest. It was weak, she’d long since realized people in this town have no concern of personal space.

"Back to bed with you Swan." She raised an eyebrow. 

"If I remember correctly, you are the entire reason I’m out of bed in the first place.” He ignored that. 

"Where do you keep your washcloths?" She rolled her eyes but instantly regretted that, turning slightly green and feeling dizzy. 

"In the bathroom." She muttered and he glanced at her, a slight frown flitting across his face before he scooped her up bridal style. 

She didn’t protest. 

She was too tired to even care much. He carried her to her room, setting her carefully on the bed and making sure she was comfortable and warm before he disappeared. She curled herself up again, shivering slightly as the several blankets she had on the bed did nothing to warm her. He returned a few moments later, one of her plastic dishes filled with water and a couple of her facecloths over his hook, leaving again and then returning with a glass of water. 

She distantly wondered why he was here. 

"I-I can take c-care of myself, K-Killian." She muttered through chattering teeth and his face softened from determined to something else. 

"You are more than capable of taking care of yourself, Swan." She frowned slightly. 

"Then w-why are you h-here?" He raised an eyebrow before shaking his head slightly. 

"You’re always taking care of everyone else, love. Putting their well being above yours, I figured it would be nice if someone did the same for you." She stared at him for a second, her shivers slowing for a moment. 

"O-oh." She mumbled, slightly shocked and also suddenly shy. It was at this moment she realized she wasn’t wearing her pajama pants, having been too hot when she went to sleep. She was only wearing her underwear, bra, and a tank top that she felt like she sweat her way through. 

It was at this point she became all too aware of her appearance. 

Strange, she’s never worried too much about how she looked before and Killian’s seen her in much less than this…but she was still slightly nervous. 

"Close your eyes Emma, you need to rest." She hesitated before doing as he asked, the shivers gone for the moment. 

"Killian?" She mumbled, feeling a cold cloth pressed to her forehead. 

"Yes, love?" She smiled slightly. 

"Tell me a story." He laughed then, it made Emma open one eye to see his face. She loved the way his eyes lit up when he laughed, and the sound of his laughter. It felt familiar, like she’s known it all her life and finally found it. 

"As you wish, milady." She closed her eyes again, the sound of his voice lulling her to sleep. 

oOoOo

When Emma woke for the forth time, he was still there. It shocked her every single time she opened her eyes and saw him sitting there. He really meant every word he’d said to her. 

He kept every promise. 

He came back to save her, he brought her home, he traded his ship for her. She didn’t feel like she deserved him. 

He was too great for her. 

But he wanted her, and only her, so she finally let herself feel. She let herself be. “Cold?” She nodded slowly, curling tighter under her blankets. The last time she woke up she was boiling hot, this time freezing cold. “You want another blanket, love?” She shook her head, instead shifting over so there was space beside her. She patted the bed and he smiled slightly, shaking his head, but crawling onto the bed beside her. “If I get sick, it’s all your fault.” She ignored him, snuggling up to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

He was warm. 

Being this close, she could smell the scent of salty seawater, clinging to him even after he hadn’t been out on a boat for a few weeks. It was silent while she finally stopped shivering, then she decided to say something. 

“Killian?” She asked, hearing his answering noise. Her phone rang and she knew who it was. 

“Do you wish to answer that?” She shook her head. 

“No, it can wait.” The phone stopped ringing, silence echoing around her room. 

“Can we go watch tv or a movie or something?” Emma asked, a little reluctantly since she didn’t want to move away from him. He immediately headed her wish, as always, and after a brief argument she was curled up on the couch. 

He didn’t think she could walk to the couch. 

She said she was fine. 

In the end she walked by herself, but he was hovering slightly and caught her when she almost fell. They agreed on Pirates Of The Caribbean, one of Killian’s favourite movies, and then she curled herself to him, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. “Thank you.” She whispered, closing her eyes with a small smile. He just pressed a kiss to her forehead and went back to watching the movie.

oOoOo

Snow was worried, to say the least. But she couldn’t leave while Neal was taking a nap, so she sent Charming over to check on Emma. He thought it was slightly ridiculous, Emma was a grown woman who knew better than anyone else on how to take care of herself. 

If she said she could handle it, she could handle it. 

But since his wife gave him “the look” Charming was making his way to Emma’s place on his way home from work. He slowly opened the door, pretty sure that Emma was just sleeping and thats why she didn’t answer her mothers call. The television was on, the familiar sounds of pirate battles echoing in his ears. 

That was Hook’s favourite movie, why was Emma watching it? 

Charming frowned slightly, coming around the corner to the living room and freezing on the spot. Emma looked a lot less pale than she did two days previously, which was a good sign, but she was curled up next to the pirate, wrapped in his arms. 

Both of them fast asleep. 

She had a tiny smile on her face, her fingers locked with Hook’s, they looked so peaceful. After a second of staring, Charming could see the dark circles under the Pirate’s eyes, telling him that he probably stayed up and helped Emma get through this. 

It’s best not to disturb them. 

He turned around and quietly left the apartment, wondering how on earth he was going to tell Snow that her daughter didn’t need their help because she had someone else’s. 

The clicking of the door woke both Emma and Killian, who looked slightly embarrassed for falling asleep. Killian felt her forehead and a grin split out over his face. “Your fever seems to be gone, how are you feeling?” She shrugged. 

“Better I guess…” She trailed off before she kissed him on the cheek and snuggled back down beside him. “I think I might take a page out of Henry’s book and play sick for a little while longer.” She mumbled, to which he just chuckled, shifting so that she would be more comfortable. 

“That’s fine by me, love.” He kissed her forehead again, both of them settling in for the remainder of the night.


	5. Forehead Kisses

She was never sure on when was the right time to say the words. Never sure if there was a right time to say them. 

In the past, love had only hurt her, it had caused her pain beyond belief, and it was the same with him. He’d lost Milah, who was the most important person to him…until he met her. 

Emma wanted nothing more than to say the words, she wanted him to hear them, but she wasn’t quite sure how to say it. Instead she told him in different ways. The lightest of touches on his arm, the softest of smiles, the girliest of giggles. 

Emma was never a giggler, until he came along. 

She also took to giving him a light kiss on the forehead. It wasn’t strange, for her it was just another way of saying I love you. She did it with Henry, so to tell Killian in the same way, it was natural. 

When he was curled up next to her in bed, his eyes closed and his face peaceful, she’d lean over and press her lips to his forehead before snuggling in and sleeping herself. When he had his head resting in her lap, her fingers trailing through his hair and her soft voice and laughter causing him to smile, she’d lean over unexpectedly and kiss him on the forehead. 

It was one of the many ways Emma avoiding voicing the words, but said them all the same. It was similar to how she said other words, meaning similar things. “Be safe.” She would mutter, every time they had to go their separate ways. 

"Don’t worry about me, love. I’ll come back to you." And he would. He always would. 

"Sleep well." She’d whisper to his sleeping form, and he’d always relax a little more, the terrible nightmares of his staying away for a little while.  
She didn’t know he knew that’s how she communicated, she should’ve considering he knew her better than she knew herself. Still, it surprised her the first time he did it. He pulled her into a hug, and pressed the softest of kisses to her forehead. 

That’s when she realized it was his way of saying it too. 

He said it in similar ways as her, but yet different all the same. He said in the way his hand would linger on the small of her back when he stood behind her. He said it in the way that his fingers would twirl through her hair seemingly uncontrollably, or moving of their own accord. He would say it with the tiniest whisper of kisses when she woke, and the way he looked at her like she was the sun, the stars and the moon. 

He said it in words that meant the same, yet were so different. “I came back to save you.” To which she was slightly stunned. “Why, the Jolly Roger of course.” He had traded his ship for her. Bringing her home, seeing her again, that meant more to him than anything else. 

So when he kissed her forehead the first time, she shouldn’t have been surprised, but she was.

Later on in the evening, when they were laying together, staring at the stars, she shouldn’t have been surprised when he finally said it. But she was. 

“I love you, Emma.” She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling like the stars above, before she kissed his forehead. Telling him everything she needed to. I love you too.


	6. Real (Rated M)

She likes the way he moves when they’re together. The way that he maps out her body each and every time like it’s the very first time. He stares at her like she’s the freaking sun, sly smile and twinkling eyes as he deliberately avoids what she wants. 

He likes to hear her beg, she’s sure of it. 

She likes how he whispers words against her skin while he moves, until she can’t take it anymore and their voices are no longer a whisper. She likes how he isn’t much of a talker, until he’s drunk. 

His level of intoxication changes the entire game. 

Sometimes he treats her like a delicate flower, each move carefully considered and planned out. Other times he doesn’t care where they are when he needs her, be it the bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, anywhere. She likes when he gets like that, ceaseless movements and a never ending stream of compliments or words until neither can continue on and they tangle themselves together wherever they may be, unsure of where one begins and the other ends. 

She likes the way they can just sleep, curled together and peaceful. He can chase away her nightmares, and keep them away during the night. She likes the way he reaches for her in his sleep, mumbling incoherently before she presses a light kiss to his chin and he sighs, instantly relaxing. She likes the way he wakes her up with butterfly kisses, his fingers trailing patterns in her back. 

She likes how he has a smile, reserved just for her when he wakes first. She likes how he grumbles when she tries to wake him up, annoyed and irritable until she kisses him and his grumpiness melts away. 

She likes the way the can walk down the street with each other, talking and giggling as their joined hands swing between them.  
Sometimes he’ll pull her into an alleyway, kissing her until she’s weak in the knees and has to hold onto his jacket to stop herself from falling. That usually follows with her giving some excuse to whoever they are with, and practically dragging him to her apartment. Sometimes they don’t make it to the bedroom, and sometimes they’re clumsy and giggly and stumble their way around. 

She likes how they can be together, without any prying eyes around. 

She likes how she can roll over in bed and always find him next to her, snuggling close to him as his arm wraps around her waist. 

But most of all she likes him. 

The way she can just be herself because he’s been there, he understands. The way that he knows her, knows her body, knows her mind. The way he gives her space if she needs it, but is always there when she needs him. 

The way he looks at her like she’s his world, the sun, the stars, the moon, everything. 

She likes the way he’ll whisper in her ear, be it innocent words or dirty ones, she’ll smile all the same. She likes the way he can make her laugh, and her him, no matter the horrible situation. 

She likes his smile, his laugh, his attentiveness. 

She likes him. 

She likes them. 

She likes how they can just be. 

She likes how he can make her feel better by words, actions and even just silence. But her absolute favourite is when they’re lying in bed, a tangled mess of limbs with heavy eyes and smiles. 

He’ll press the smallest of kisses to her forehead, the whispered “I love you" spreading a smile across her face as she sleeps.


	7. Shit. Are you bleeding?

She sighed, leaning against the wall as she tried to catch her breath. After a particularly dangerous fight with a snow monster her body was bruised and sore. She was pretty sure she had a cut on her shoulder judging from the sting every time she moved her arm. 

 

It hurt to walk. 

 

It hurt to move. 

 

It hurt to breathe. 

 

She jumped when she felt a hand on her elbow, supporting her. 

 

“I’m fine, Killian!” He chuckled but tightened his grip on her elbow, pulling lightly as he began to head up the stairs. She grumbled, but leaned into his touch. 

 

Though, Emma will never admit it. 

 

They made it all the way to her room before she looked at his face. 

 

“Shit! Are you bleeding?!” He scratched nervously behind his ear. 

 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.” He mumbled quietly. Embarrassed, she realized. She sighed before pulling him into her room. 

 

“Come on, sit down. I’ll fix it for you.” He opened his mouth to retaliate but she shot him a glare and he did as she asked. 

 

“I can take care of myself, Swan.” She rolled her eyes, pulling out the medical kit. 

 

“Yes, your cure is rum and more rum. This is much more effective. And more sterile.” She replied calmly, grabbing a cloth before moving over to the chair he was sitting on. 

 

She hesitated for a brief moment before she placed her knees on either side of him. 

 

His eyes darkened but she ignored it, soaking the cloth in some iodine before turning to the open wound on his forehead. “Um…this isn’t rum, but it’ll probably sting.” She muttered, lightly pressing the cloth to his forehead. He hissed, flinching away from her but she held him steady. 

 

“Bloody hell, Emma!” She smiled slightly, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Shut up.” She ordered and he fell silent, wincing every time she pressed the cloth to his face. When she was finally positive that it was clean, she pulled out a few of the butterfly stitches and placed them over the wound. She hesitated for another brief moment before she pressed a light kiss to it, pulling away with a slight wince. She covered it up with a smile, but he knew her too well. 

 

“I’m fine! Just sore.” She muttered as he raised a skillful eyebrow. 

 

“Emma, that didn’t seem fine.” He went to put his hand on her shoulder but she flinched away, immediately regretting it. A flash of hurt crossed his face before he smoothed out his features. 

 

“Killian, no. It’s not. What I mean is. God damn it!” She sighed heavily, biting her lip. “Just, don’t worry too much okay? It’s not as bad as it looks.” She mumbled, taking a deep breath before grabbing her shirt at the hem. 

 

“Swan, what are you-” He stopped, when she pulled her shirt over her head. “Shit, are you bleeding?" He stared at her blankly, echoing her words from earlier and her face felt like it was on fire. 

 

“I was going to wait until you were gone, but when you looked…sorry.” He shook his head, swiftly standing as she bit her lip glancing at all the wounds she actually had. 

 

Only seven. 

 

Not as bad as she previously thought. 

 

He made swift work of helping her, and getting her bandaged up. The two on her back feeling much better now that they were cleaned. 

 

Her pulse sped up every time he returned the favour from earlier, pressing butterfly kisses to the butterfly stitches. Her heart stuttering in her chest, beating an unsteady staccato against her ribs. 

 

The last one was the one on her shoulder, but he didn’t stop there. He kissed a pathway to her mouth, lightly pressing his lips against hers before he pulled away to lean his forehead against hers. 

 

“Don’t hide things like this from me, Emma. Please?” She nodded slowly, a small smile spreading across her face before she kissed him again, softly. 

 

Silently telling him exactly what this meant to her.


	8. To The End Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is Captain Charming talking about Emma.

Killian shifted nervously to his other foot, the awkward silence spreading about the loft. The women had taken off on a supply run, leaving the Prince and himself in charge of the smallest Charming. Neither of Emma's parents fancied him much to begin with, and by the look he was getting from her father...well, it seems that their hatred of him has deepened. 

The silence that stretched out between them was most awkward, until the cries of the youngest charming broke out. Immediately the Prince went and scooped him from his cot. He was rocking him, mumbling to him, humming to him, but nothing was working. 

“Maybe he’s hungry, mate.” Killian offered, almost tired of the little ones extremely loud screeches. It tore at his heart to hear him that upset. 

“Yeah, I’ll heat up a bottle…how does Snow even do this?” He muttered, trying to find a way to balance the baby and get out a bottle at the same time. 

“Skillfully. Listen mate, I can hold him if you want.” He almost regretted saying the words at the glare that came from the Princes face. “Just while you get the bottle ready." Charming glared at him for a moment before sighing and glancing at the still screaming baby in his arms. 

“Fine. But be careful will you.” Killian resisted rolling his, to avoid getting on Emma’s fathers bad side once again. 

“Don’t worry, your highness, I wouldn’t dream of allowing anything to happen to Emma’s family.” He took the baby carefully in his arms, smiling as the cries immediately stopped. “It appears you like me better than you like your father.” Killian muttered to the small child, ignoring the annoyed noise that Charming made. 

“So, Hook. I think it’s about time that you and I had a little talk about your intentions with my daughter.” Killian scoffed, looking up from the gurgling baby in his arms. 

“That’s old-fashioned, even by my standards, mate. And I still pay with doubloons.” He added that last part as an after thought, he was a man of honour after all, pirate or not. 

“Old-fashioned or not, I don’t want Emma getting hurt.” Killian looked back at the baby who’s hand was clasped tight around Killian’s fingers. 

“That would be the last thing I would wish for. Emma’s quite old enough to decide what she wants for herself, I will do nothing to stand in her way.” He glanced up at the Prince. “Even if she never wishes to see me again, I will do as she asks. She’s allowed to make her own choices, mate. If she has chosen me, than so be it. It is her wish, and I will always head her wishes.” Charming opened his mouth to say something before closing it again as the machine he had put the bottle into beeped loudly. He quickly pulled it out, tested it, then Killian handed him the youngest Charming. 

Who, promptly started squawking again.

“He isn’t much fun is he.” Killian muttered earning himself another glare and probably sinking himself deeper into a hole. Though, he honestly did not know what he had done this time. 

“I still don’t approve entirely.” Charming muttered and Killian sighed, scratching behind his ear before gesturing as he spoke. 

“I’m not saying you have to. It’s Emma’s choice to make, and I feel like she’s made it. Maybe she’s not completely aware of it yet, but she has made it.” He hesitated. “I really would go to the ends of the earth for her, or time.” There was a flicker of something on the prince’s face before the little one cried again. 

“Here, he seemed to quiet down before.” Maybe this was his way of saying he trusted him? Whatever it was, Killian gladly accepted the baby. 

“Shh, you’re alright.” He murmured and baby Neal stopped crying, his tiny hands moving to wrap around Killian’s finger again. The door opened at that exact moment, the two women returning. He heard the smile in Emma’s voice and felt her eyes on him, lifting his face enough to wink at her before she walked over to him. 

“He’s got you wrapped around his finger, I see.” She pressed a light kiss to his cheek, smiling at him. 

“I’m afraid your spot might have been stolen out from under you, love.” She rolled her eyes, a smile playing at her lips. 

“A girl can dream.” She muttered teasingly, giving him a tiny kiss before heading into the kitchen to help Snow White with the things they had brought back from the shop. 

“Alright, I believe you.” The Prince muttered quietly, so quietly Killian thought he misheard. “But if you hurt her, just remember it won’t just be me you have to answer too.” They both glanced over to see Snow White smiling at Emma as they chatted about nonsense before they looked back at each other, equally terrified expressions on their faces. The Princess was a force of nature with a bow and arrow, that much was certain. 

“I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, if I do, I deserve whatever punishment I get.” He muttered, the babe now fast asleep in his arms. He smiled slightly, his head tilting up to meet Emma’s eyes. She smiled shyly at him before continuing to help her mother. 

Now, if only he could get her mothers approval.


	9. Dont Be Afraid

Thanks to [asyouwishemma](asyouwishemma.tumblr.com) for the brilliant idea! :D

 

 

 

He’d never seen her so scared. Never seen her so terrified and afraid. She ran from him. He tried to calm her down, his words falling on seemingly deaf ears, but he knew she had been listening. 

 

She always did. 

 

She had stopped, went to turn around to face him, but then more footsteps came around the corner calling her name and she ran again. 

 

“Where is she going, Hook?!” Her father inquired. 

 

"I'll find her." He replied, chasing after her without a second thought. He always seemed to be chasing this bloody enticing woman. She was always afraid to use her magic, always afraid that something might go wrong, and Killian never knew why. “Emma, sweetheart wait!” Its funny to him, since not too long ago he had called after her, those same words thrown into the air between them, before he took a chance and hauled her towards him.

 

 Now however, it was a completely different situation. 

 

He followed her for a long while, she just kept going, through the town and then into the woods. It was as if she had a specific destination in mind, some place she knew she would be alone. 

 

It was killing him. 

 

To see her back to him, leaving him behind once again. But this time, he knew some tiny part of her wanted him to follow her, wanted him to chase after her, wanted him to find her. 

 

It was the Charming family motto after all. 

 

After a little while of running they stumbled upon a seemingly abandoned cabin. 

 

“Emma!” He called as she threw the door open. 

 

“Leave me alone, Hook!” She tossed his moniker into his face with such anguish that he froze momentarily.

 

“Emma, just listen to me love.” He insisted, waiting for her to turn around. However that gave Emma just enough time to throw her hands in the air as she spun around to face him. There was a rumbling in the ground, much like weeks previously when the iced wall surrounding the town had crashed down upon them, separating them. She stepped back into the cabin, flashing him a look, one filled with such pain and fear that it felt like he needed to tear his heart out of his chest to not feel a damn thing. He took the small steps in about five seconds and when he went to turn the handle on the door, it was coated in ice.

 

The entire building was covered in ice. 

 

“Bloody hell, Swan!” Looks like she’s been spending too much time with Elsa. “Emma!” He placed his knuckles against the door to knock, pulling them back quickly. “Bloody hell!” He cried again, staring at his hand. It had frozen completely at the touch. 

 

“Just leave me alone, Killian!” She sounded so broken. 

 

So afraid. 

 

So hurt. 

 

“Emma. I’m not going anywhere.” He mumbled, carefully watching his hand. “Just open the door, love. Just let me see you.” 

 

She didn’t open the door. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere, not until I can see that you’re fine, Swan.” He glanced down at his hand. The light amount of frost dancing across his skin was moving up his arm, it had almost reached his elbow. He was loosing feeling in his fingers, bending them sent pain up into his wrist. Thankfully the door opened, but the ice remained in the shape of the door. “Emma.” She avoided his eyes, her face blurry from the reflection in the ice. 

 

“Im fine. Just leave me alone.” She wouldn’t meet his eyes and he knew it was a bad idea, he knew it was a problem, he knew he shouldn’t do it. But he put his hand up on the ice, gasping lightly as it began to freeze his arm much faster. 

 

“Emma, love. I know you’re scared. I know you’re worried.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “I also know this bloody ice of yours is a talent you learnt from Elsa.” She didn’t say anything and he glanced nervously at his slowly freezing arm. It was up to his shoulder now. His body was beginning to feel the cold, heart rate was slowing, he was beginning to shiver. “Emma, nobody is angry with you. Nobody is hurt. We just need to see you. I…I need to see you. I need to know you’re alright. I can’t loose you Emma. I can’t loose you to this fear, this pain. I can’t loose you.” He dropped his hand, moving his gaze to his toes. 

 

“Emma, please.” 

 

Nothing. 

 

He sighed, turning to leave to go warm up his arm, and now half of his torso, when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around his waist, her face buried between his shoulder blades. He could feel her body shaking, could hear her sniffling, so he spun around, wrapping his arms around her tightly. 

 

“Shit, Killian you’re freezing.” She muttered before her entire body stilled and she went to pull away. 

 

“Emma, its alright.” He muttered, tightening his grip and burying his face in her hair. “Can we step inside and light a fire.” He could feel himself shivering and cursed himself for being like this. 

 

“Yeah…” She trailed off nervously, unsure of where she stood in this world. After she got the fire going she sat stiffly beside him. He could see the stress building in her body and she kept glancing around the room, unsure as to where she should be looking. 

 

Or maybe it was because her mind was abuzz with chaos and she couldn’t find anything to settle it. 

 

“Killian, I-” He shook his hand. 

 

“You don’t have to apologize for feeling, Emma.” She opened her mouth again but then closed it. 

 

“I’m sorry for freezing your arm.” She mumbled and his lips twitched. 

 

“Elsa would be proud.” He replied and she shifted closer to him slightly. 

 

“I…I didn’t hurt anyone?” He shook his head. “Everyone is alright? They don’t hate me? They aren’t going to leave me behind?” He assumed there was a story behind that, but she didn’t look in the mood for sharing. 

 

“They’re worried about you Emma. Your family loves you very much, and they want you to be safe. They care about you, Emma, we all do. We aren’t going to leave you behind, love.” She sighed, relaxing slightly as she leaned against him. 

 

“I’m sorry, Killian. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” He kissed the top of her head lightly, lacing his fingers with hers. 

 

“I know, love. Its alright.” 

 

Two hours later they were situated in the same position, having not moved for the past while. 

 

“Can we….can we stay here tonight?” Her voice was quite, timid, but nothing like it had been earlier. She was calmer than before, still frazzled and slightly skittish, but calmer than she had been. 

 

“Anything you want, Emma.” He paused. “I…I suggest you phone your parents, love, and just let them know you’re alright.” She nodded, but made no motion to move. 

 

“I’ll phone them in a little while.” She mumbled curling herself closer to him and tightening her grip on his hand. “I don’t feel like moving right now.” He knew she wasn’t okay yet, she wasn’t anywhere near it. 

 

Her walls were back, but they were wavering. He also knew, that if it came down to it, he would just break her walls down bit by bit, over an over again. 

 

Because he always seemed to be chasing this enticing woman and when they woke up in the morning, still curled uncomfortably on the couch and she pressed a light kiss to his lips, a whispered “thank you” ringing in his ears, he knew he wouldn’t ever have it any other way.


	10. Nightmares

They both had them. Moments from their past that plagued their sleep. Moments that made them cringe, moments that brought pain slowly rising to the surface. It wasn’t something new to either of them, but that didn’t mean it didn’t  _hurt._  

The pain could be  _numbed_ ,  _dulled_ , but it was still  _very_  present. 

Sometimes it broke over the dam, rendering them unable to keep the tears back. 

When Emma sat up, screaming and tangled in the blankets as tears dripped from her eyes, she couldn’t move. This nightmare was a particularly painful one. 

It involved one of her foster families, cigarettes, and a wall. She curled herself into a ball, pressing her palms to her eyes, attempting to destroy the images lingering behind her eyelids. She could feel herself shaking as the tears and sobs refused to stop. No matter how tightly she curled herself, or how many times she tried to get her breathing back to normal, she couldn’t. 

 _She was panicking._  

Her breathing was speeding up instead of slowing down, her entire body was shaking, her chest felt tight. 

She was  _panicking_  and she couldn’t _stop_. 

_She needed to do something._

_Anything._

That’s when her eyes landed on her phone. It was right next to her, fell asleep with it in her hands again. Ever since she taught Killian to text she’d fallen asleep with it in her hands. She quickly scooped it up and attempted to see through the tears blocking her vision. 

_Just five seconds._

_Five seconds of clear vision is all she needed._

After three attempts she finally got her passcode in correctly, the shaking of her hands being completely unhelpful. She was almost about to throw her phone across the room and give up when the familiar clicking sounded and she was in. His message was still up, having fallen asleep while trying to reply, and she just typed three simple words. That’s all she could type before she couldn’t see anything anymore. The images were still very fresh behind her eyelids, and she could see them even when she had her eyes open. 

 _She wasn’t sure which was worse actually_. 

A few seconds later, her phone buzzed and she picked it up so quickly she nearly dropped it. Her eyes blearily scanned the message before she stood up and nearly bolted out the door. She was staying at Granny’s a few doors down from him. 

She didn’t care that she was in shorts and a tank top, hair disheveled and face a mess from crying. 

She didn’t care that tears were still falling from her eyes, or that anyone could see her disappearing into his room and spread it about the town. 

None of this mattered, because as soon as she lifted her hand to knock and the door swung open, she stepped inside and wrapped her arms around him. The door swung shut behind her, enveloping them in silence. 

_It took all of five seconds before Emma started crying again._

“Shh, darling.” He murmured in her ear and she tightened her grip on him but allowed him to shuffle them over to the bed. He sat on the edge, pulling her down to him as he did so. She felt much like a small child, curled on his lap, arms closed tight around his neck, hands interlocked behind his head like he would disappear if she let go. 

She didn’t know how long they sat there, his hand rubbing soft, soothing circles on her back, pressing soft kisses to her forehead, but eventually she managed to get a hold of herself. 

 _Enough to talk at least._  

"Tell me about it, Emma." She nodded, her arms still around him. 

"It was one of the foster homes I was in. I wasn’t there long, but I was there long enough. They treated us like shit, like we meant nothing to them. I don’t think we did. I think they just took us in to get paid." She paused here, his hand continuing to rub circles on her back. It was comforting. "I wasn’t alone in that house, there was another kid. A girl about six years old. Maybe seven? I never did find out. I was only eight at the time. Her name was Natalia." She closed her eyes, breathing him in to keep herself calm. 

 _Even after all this time he still smelt of the sea._  

"What was she like?" He asked quietly, almost as if he was afraid to voice it. 

"She was quiet. Too quiet for someone our age. But she was smart, she did what they told her too, she never once objected. She wasn’t stubborn like I was." He laughed quietly. 

“ _Was_?” Emma rolled her eyes, a tiny smile finally playing on her lips. 

"Shut up." She sighed. "I didn’t listen. I didn’t like them, they were mean, loud, and did whatever they wanted. I could cover up bruises easily enough…cuts weren’t a problem either. I could pass it off as being clumsy…but they didn’t use that as a punishment." She slid her arms down to twiddle her fingers together. 

"You don’t have to tell me, love." He moved so his chin was resting on the top of her head, holding her to him. She felt safe. She moved her eyes to the buttons on his shirt, playing absentmindedly with one as she continued on. 

"The man used to smoke. Each punishment consisted of a cigarette pressed to our skin. The worse the crime was, the longer it got held there. Natalia was rarely punished, until one day. She spilt something on the carpet and he got so mad he ended up slamming her head into the wall.” 

 _Her fingers stopped moving, sitting still on the button._  

"I got two long burns to my arm that night. The next day I was removed from the home, never looked back. Natalia ended up in the hospital but they never told me what happened to her." It was silent for a moment and she could feel the anger radiating off him. "Killian? It’s just a nightmare now." His hand stopped moving on her back and she regretfully pulled away from him. 

_His eyes were like the sea during a hurricane._

_All stormy, full of anger and raging._

She lifted her hands to his face, forcing him to look at her. 

"I’m sorry you had to go through that, love." He finally muttered and she smiled slightly. 

"I’m not. Not anymore. If I hadn’t, I never would have turned to thieving. A lot of things would have gone differently and I probably wouldn’t be here." She leaned forwards, just enough to bump their noses together. "And here is exactly where I want to be. This is where my family is, this is where I feel safe, this is home." She hesitated, dropping her eyes. "Thank you for being here for me, Killian. For always being here for me…" She trailed off nervously before yawning slightly. 

"Perhaps some gratitude is in order?" He smirked at her, much like he had in Neverland and she couldn’t help but feel a whole lot better. 

"That’s what the ‘thank you’ was for." She replied and he gave her that soft smile. 

_The one he saved just for her._

_The one that made his dimples show and his eyes crinkle at the corners._

She leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his lips. 

"Thank you." She muttered, pulling away. Before he could reply she yawned again, the emotional strain of the night finally catching up to her. 

"Come on, love. Let’s get you to bed." She shook her head, sliding off his lap and crawling into his bed.

 ”I don’t want to be by myself.” She muttered, still slightly freaked out by her nightmare. She was calmer now, more in control and a little more relaxed than she had been. He just stood up, removed his brace and then crawled in beside her. It was a single bed, so she was curled up tightly next to him, her head under his chin and his arm around her waist, but she felt safe. 

_She felt at home._

She didn’t care if people saw her leaving this room the next morning. 

She didn’t care if people assumed what activities had gone on during the night, because she was safe. And when her eyes closed a few minutes later as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered that he wasn’t going anywhere, Emma slept soundly for the rest of the night. 

Her nightmares fading into the background, only to be replaced by dreams of a certain pirate and the rest of her family. 


	11. No Light, No Light (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In light of reaching 500 followers on tumblr, I wrote this thingie.

She ran a hand through her hair, pacing back and forth across the floor as she did so. “I can’t believe I just did that. I cannot believe I did that.” She muttered under her breath like a mantra of shame. “What was I thinking? I never do this.” She paused in her pacing, the way his face looked when she blurted out the words causing her breath to catch.

_She froze for about five seconds before she resumed pacing._

“I can’t do this. Its a mistake.” She sighed, running her hand through her hair and continuing her pacing. “Thats it. I’m calling it off.” She stomped over to her bed, scooped up and promptly put it back down again before flopping next to it. 

“Ugh.” She stared at the ceiling for a moment before she scrambled up and crossed her legs, glaring at the phone. “If I pick you up, and I dial his number…” She sighed, resting her head in her hands. “I’m just going to end up saying something unrelated and then hanging up.” She groaned, pushing herself up and marching over to the closet. 

She threw the doors open before taking a few steps back and crossing her arms over her chest. Glancing over all her choices she sat down, crossing her legs under her once again. 

“Nope. Cant do it.” She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching for the phone but pulled her hand away. Instead she flopped onto her back, and stared at the roof. She didn’t want to wear one of her usual dresses, the tight ones just didn’t seem right for some reason. 

_She didn’t know what to do._

She was about to stand up and storm out of her parents apartment for no reason, when there was a knock at the door. 

“Emma?” She sighed. 

“Come in.” She muttered, not moving from her position, back on the bed, feet on the floor. 

“Are you alright?” She sighed, shrugging. 

“I don’t know.” She replied sitting up onto her elbows to glance at the people in the doorway. Elsa and her mother. 

“Whats the matter?” She sighed, letting her back hit the bed again. 

“That’s all I’ve been hearing from this room today. Whats the matter, Emma?” She bit her lip, thinking for a second. 

“Am I making a mistake?” She asked and before they could answer her phone rang. She quickly scooped it up, standing and running her hand through her hair. “Hello?” She asked, relaxing when she heard the voice on the other end. She smiled for a brief second and her mother pulled Elsa to her closet. 

“Whats the matter, Swan?” How did he know? She swears he’s got her bugged or something. It can’t just be expert timing. 

“How did you-” He chuckled lightly. 

“Because you’re somewhat of an open book, darling.” She sighed, sitting on the bed and crossing her legs before she answered. 

“Its just…” She hesitated, picking at a loose thread on the blanket. Her voice dropped to a whisper out of habit. “I can’t help but think this might be a mistake. First dates don’t always end well.” She stilled her fingers on the thread, ignoring the fact that there were two others in the room with her. 

“That may be the case, Emma, but this isn’t our  _first_  date.” She frowned slightly. 

“It..it isn’t?” She could nearly hear him smile. 

“Well, if I recall correctly. First there was the snow monster, then the giant ice bucket.” She rolled her eyes. 

“You’re  _ridiculous_.” 

_Ridiculous but correct._

“That very well may be the case, love. Are you willing to risk it? Perhaps you couldn’t handle it.” She smiled slightly, nearly rolling her eyes again. 

“Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it.” She replied, hearing the light laugh. “Pick me up at eight.” She pulled the phone away to hang up, just in time to hear him say. 

“As you wish, my lady.” 

**Idiot.**

“Alright. I’m good.” She turned around to see her mother and Elsa still going through her dresses. “You know what, I think I have just the dress for tonight.”

OoOoO

Dinner was great. Minus the fact she had a drink spilled on her dress by none other than the thief from the woods. 

Will Scarlet. 

He was extremely apologetic about it though, so Emma didn’t mind. Killian walked her back to her parents apartment, and she could hear they were still awake. 

_Honestly you’d think they were more excited about this date than their new baby._

She stopped at the door, feeling much like a teenager on her first ever date. Parents waiting for her, stupid smile on her face, still nervous somehow. Their hands were intertwined and she pulled lightly on it, tugging him towards her. Her back was against the wall beside the door, just incase her parents decide to open the door. 

_She didn’t want to fall._

She trailed her fingers along his necklace, smiling shyly at him. 

“You didn’t do so bad at planning this evening, pirate.” He grinned at her, leaning in closer until their noses were touching, his hand resting on the wall above her head. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Swan.” How he managed to make that sound sexy, she’ll never know. 

“There are..more enjoyable activities we could be doing right now.” She replied, her eyes dancing as she met his darkened blue ones. Every emotion he was feeling were written in there. 

 _Love, adoration, lust._  

She tugged on his necklace, pulling him as close to her as possible before crashing their lips together. It started off  _slow_ , a sweet kiss to perfectly end the evening but when he went to pull away, Emma wanted  _more_. 

_She didn’t want him to leave just yet._

She pulled him back to her, grinning against his lips. This kiss wasn’t slow, it was pure endless  _passion_  and  _want_ and _need_. His hand slipped down to join his hook at her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. Her hands slid up from his necklace to tangle themselves in his hair. She tightened her grip in his hair, angling their heads to deepen the kiss. After a moment they needed to breathe again, so they pulled away from each other. 

“Just…can you give me one second?” He frowned slightly. “I’m going to grab something. Just…wait here.” He nodded and she smiled slightly before disappearing into the apartment.

“Emma?” Her mother called but she ignored her, practically running up the stairs. Elsa was waiting for her in her room, since Emma gave her the bed. She was used to sleeping in cramped spaces, why would the couch be any different? 

“Emma! How was this…date?” She grinned, moving to the bedside table and throwing open the drawer. 

“You know what, I don’t know what I was so worried about. Also, I’ll tell you in better detail tomorrow.” She grabbed two things out of the drawer, flashed Elsa a grin and then bolted back down the stairs. 

“Bye, don’t wait up.” She called to her parents before she opened the door. 

“Emma?!” They called but the door shut and she turned to face the pirate who was waiting like she asked. 

“Alright, come with me.” 

OoOoO

_It didn’t take long._

They pulled up in front of the tiny house, the confusion on Killian’s face turned to one of understanding the instant she pulled the key out of her pocket. 

“I haven’t moved everything in yet…and I wasn’t going to tell you until it was all set up…” She trailed off, pushing the key into the lock. “But I want to have privacy tonight.” He glanced to her left, the ocean in plain sight behind the house. “Yeah…I thought that…never mind.” She opened the door slowly, stepping inside and flicking the lights on. She barely got in the door when he had his arms around her, his lips on hers. 

 _It didn’t take long at all._  

She skillfully reached behind her and shut the door, locking it in one swift motion. Then they moved together. Stepping backwards as a unit, lips only breaking apart when he undid the zipper on her dress. Even then he trailed light kisses along her shoulder and up to her ear. He stopped, hesitating when she let her dress fall to the floor. 

“Emma, love…” She rolled her eyes. He was still giving her a way out if she wanted to take it. 

“Killian.” She stared him in the eyes, reaching behind her and finding the doorknob. “I found the bedroom.” She added, biting her lip and smiling at him. 

“ _Siren_.” He muttered and she grinned before reaching out and grabbing his necklace, pulling him into the room after her. A few moments later she was lying on her back, his fingers and lips dancing across her skin. Painting patterns and leaving lasting memories there. 

“ _Bloody beautiful._ ” He mumbled, his words adding to the images he painted on her skin. 

She giggled. 

“Get a move on,  _Captain_. I’ve been waiting for this.” He lifted his eyes, the mischievous twinkle in them to present for her to miss. 

“Oh so have I,  _Princess._ ” He smirked at her and she tried her hardest not to show how much his words affected her. Sadly, her body betrayed her. A trail of goosebumps in the wake of his still drifting fingers. “And tonight,” He began, stretching up to place a soft kiss on her lips. “You  _will_  be loved.” This time she did smile, she did giggle, and she raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge. 

“I’ll only believe that when I see it.” She shouldn’t have said that. He got a dangerous look across his face soon enough she was regretting her words. Climbing to the edge but never being able to fall over it. 

_He wouldn’t let her._

She could still hear him, whispering words that were punctuated with a press of his lips to her skin. His fingers drawing patterns on her stomach and down to her thighs. Never giving her what she wanted until she was begging him. Emma didn’t beg,  _not ever_.

_But tonight she did._

He found all the spots that made her squirm, that made her breath hitch, the spots that made her tighten her grip in his hair. When he finally decided she had enough, he gave in. Watching her as she fell over the edge like she was the sun. If he thought he would get away with it, he was  _wrong._  She hooked her leg around his waist, flipping them so he was on his back. Time to repay him for all his  _kindness_. She started with his shoulders, tracing the lines and scars that littered them. She slowly lifted her eyes to his, green meeting blue. He was scared, embarrassed and had his walls up. 

“Tell me their stories one day.” She muttered, kissing him lightly until he began to respond. 

_That was the only way she knew how to tell him how she felt._

She started to map out his chest, his scars, find all the painful stories and cross them out with the lightest touch of her lips. She moved carefully, painstakingly slow until he was nearly begging her. 

“Not such a fearsome pirate now,  _are you_?” She giggled and he growled at her, flipping them over with ease. She squeaked and he grinned. 

“Are you done torturing me, darling?” She shrugged and he lifted her legs up over his hips. 

“Maybe.” She grinned, losing her breath when he moved in one swift motion. He leaned forwards, until his mouth was inches away from her ear. 

“Don’t forget, love.  _We have all nigh_ t.” She giggled, pulling his face to hers, crashing her lips against his and grinning at him. 

“ _Move_.”

OoOoO

She sighed, utterly content to stay in the bed all day. Her eyes refusing to stay open for long. Killian’s arm was wrapped around her waist, her head tucked under his chin, legs entangled so badly that she couldn’t tell where she began and he ended. She stretched her face up to his, smiling against his lips when his hand drifted up from her waist to entangle itself in her still messed up hair. 

“Hi.” She grinned, pulling away. 

“Good morning, love.” She was surprised to feel that all of her usual fears and insecurities didn’t show their faces. She didn’t get the urge to propel herself out of the bed and out the front door. 

“ _Morning_?” She raised an eyebrow. “Its nearly  _noon!_ ” He grinned, his tongue lazily swiping his bottom lip. Immediately her eyes flashed down to it and his grin widened. 

“That isn’t my fault, love.” She gave him a look that made him chuckle. 

“Well, you did want to see how many times we could do it in a night. I can clearly say that we broke my own personal record.” He chuckled lightly, pulling her closely and pressing a kiss into her hair. She traced a scar that ran the length of his side and felt him shudder. 

“Swan.” His voice had a warning in it but she just ignored it. “What are you up to, love?” He asked, his breath hitching as her hand moved lower. 

“Nothing good.” She replied, grinning cheekily and he growled, rolling her onto her back. 

“Insatiable woman.” She shrugged innocently. 

“What? I just realized we have the whole day ahead of us.” He closed his eyes momentarily, as if trying to control himself. She grinned, lightly scraping her nails down his chest. 

“ _Bloody hell_. You’re going to be the death of me, Swan.” She giggled her hands pulling his face down to hers.

“Then I say you should go out with a  _bang_.” She muttered, pressing her lips to his. 

In hindsight, Emma couldn’t figure out what she had been so worried about in the first place. She was glad she didn’t call of the date. Her new house needed a pirate around anyways, one that told her he was going to love her like a lady. And he kept that promise, showing her how much he loved her. 

**Three more times.**


	12. Home (Rate M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CS taco fic for my friends birthday!!! :D

She loved the way he was with her. All soft touches and whispered movements. Sometimes it was like she was dreaming, like it wasn’t even real. 

_Sometimes he didn’t even seem real._

She had to grab his hand when they were walking, had to run her fingers through his hair when they were sitting on the couch, had to reach out and make sure he was actually there. It took a few weeks before she was ready to let him in. Now she loved it more than anything. 

She loved how he would take his time with her, sometimes dancing tiny patterns across her skin, watching as she squirmed and giggled beneath him. When their eyes met, her breath would catch in her lungs at the absolute love written across his face. His darkened blue eyes would be shining and a tiny smile playing on his lips. 

He looked at her like she was his  _world_. 

Like she was  _everything_  to him. 

 _She knew she was._  

He traded his  _ship_  for her. 

_His **ship**. _

**The Jolly Roger.**

His _ **home**. _

Just for the  _chance_  to see her again. 

He had no idea how she felt about him, and at that time she didn’t either. But now, laying with her back on her bed, her hair splayed out behind her head like a golden curtain, she knew exactly how she felt. She knew it deep within her heart what her pirate meant to her. 

He trailed his fingers down her side, sending shivers up and down her spine, before he began to lightly kiss his way down her stomach. 

“ _Killian_.” She whined as he bypassed exactly where she wanted him to be. 

“Emma,” His eyes flashed to hers and her breath caught, words getting stuck in her throat. “We have all night, darling. I intend to make it last.” She grinned, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him up to press their lips together in a searing kiss. 

“Well make it last a little bit faster,  _Captain_. I don’t like to be kept waiting.” He rolled his eyes pulling away. 

“Be patient, my lady Swan. I intend to keep you awake _all night_.” She sighed but it got stuck in her throat when his hand drifted downwards. He grinned slyly at her, trailing the lightest kisses down her side. “Bloody beautiful, Emma.” He murmured, his words dancing across her skin and making her shiver. He continued to whisper until she could feel herself rising, the edge of the cliff far too close for her to take. He moved up to capture her lips in a kiss as she fell, grinning when he finally lay next to her. 

“Don’t think you’re getting away that easily.” She grinned, pushing him onto his back and straddling his waist. 

Her hands sliding down his muscle toned chest. 

She always wondered what was under that leather coat of his, never in a thousand years could she have guessed it was this. He was built, for a man who seemed to end up in dangerous situations all the time, it makes sense. 

“Like what you see, love?” She flashed him a cheeky grin. 

“It’s not  _bad_.” She shrugged, nonchalantly drifting her hands lower down his chest as she did so. 

“ _Not bad?_ ” He raised an eyebrow, incredulous and she had to resist a giggle. 

“I don’t know…I just expected  _more_ , from a pirate.” She smiled, leaning down to press her lips to his, hiding them in a curtain of her hair. 

“Well then,  _Swan,_  just be glad we have all night.” She couldn’t hide the squeal followed by the giggle when he flipped them over and closed the space between them in a single movement. He lay beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. His hand drifted to her hip, softly tracing meaningless patterns there. 

 _Or, so she thought_. 

“Spelling?” She muttered, her eyes drifting shut at his touch. 

“ _Te amo_.” He muttered and she opened her eyes to stare at him curiously. 

“Italian?” He shook his head, frowning slightly. 

“Latin, love.” She knew what it meant and it warmed her heart. She stretched up and pressed her lips to his. 

“I love you too, Killian.” She whispered after she pulled away before she bit her lip, smiling shyly as hooked her leg around his waist. 

“Insatiable woman.” He murmured, rubbing his nose against hers as he rolled them onto her back. 

“What’s wrong,  _Captain_? Too  _old_  for this?” He growled, leaning forwards and capturing her lips in a needy kiss. 

“Bloody siren. You’ll be the death of me one day.” She grinned. 

“Well than I suggest you give me something to remember you by.” He growled again and she giggled, linking her hands behind his head, fingers tangling in his hair as she wiggled beneath him. 

“Bad form, Emma.” She rolled her eyes, pulling her leg tighter around his waist, the space between their bodies closing as she did so. 

“We still have a few more hours until morning, pirate.” She grinned and he raised an eyebrow. “Or can you not handle it?” He chuckled lightly, leaning forwards until their faces were inches apart. 

“Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it.” She grinned, closing the space between them completely. 

“Bring it on, Jones.” 

When she woke up the next morning, wrapped up in Killian and being unable to tell where one began and the other ended, instead of running she snuggled in closer. Her eyes fluttered shut again and he shifted, pressing a kiss to her forehead before burying his face in her hair. 

“Not yet. ’S  _early_.” He mumbled and she grinned, letting out a contented sigh. 

“As you wish.” She replied, feeling him smile against her hair. 

_She loved the way he was with her._

_All the whispered touches and soft words._

She never felt at home anywhere, but lying here, in Killian’s arms as the morning sun streamed through the windows…she realized something. 

**She was never going to feel more at home, than she was right here.**


	13. Coffee (Rated M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Line prompt on tumblr. Line was "Her heavy musky breath presses on his scruffy face, as both of their lips meet for what seemed to be the first, but definitely not the last time."

She smiled, leaning against the door and trailing her fingers along his chains. 

“Do you want to come in for some coffee?” She asked, slowly meeting his eyes through her lashes. Although her tone of voice suggested that he come inside for something much more delightful than coffee. His eyes darkened and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. 

“Perhaps I should bid you goodnight.” She rolled her eyes, hearing the obvious control in his voice. 

“Always a gentleman?” He nodded and she closed her hand around his chains, pulling him towards her the same time she slid one hand behind her and swiftly opened the door. “Its a good thing I’m not.” She replied, grinning at his slightly surprised expression before she stepped back and pulled him into her room at Granny’s. 

Once they were both inside, he whirled them around and pressed her against the door. Slowly moving his face closer to hers, their eyes never parting. Watching the emotions run through the others coloured depths. Her heavy breath pressed on his scruffy face, as both of their lips meet for what seemed to be the first, but definitely not the last time. Parting in sync, hands moving quickly, feet just as fast. He paused a few times, just to make sure she was actually ready for this. 

Always the gentleman, her pirate. 

But after the pathway of clothes stopped and her back hit the bed, he no longer paused in questioning, he just moved. 

They moved like they had been made for each other. 

They moved like their entire being had been created solely for the other person. 

It was natural. 

It was magical. 

It was everything Emma dreamed of. 

And after, when they lay tangled together, sweat beaded all over and dorky smiles on their faces, Emma didn’t want this night to be over. She wanted it to stay this way forever. 

“So, about that coffee, love?” Killian asked and she giggled, burying her face in the crook of his neck. 

“I lied.” She replied, closing her eyes and ignoring his whine of indignation. 

“You wound me, Emma.” She grinned, her eyes flying open as she pressed a kiss to his neck. 

“Sorry, love.” She replied, imitating his accent as best as she could. He rolled his eyes but a tiny smile remained on his lips and he rolled her onto her back, leaning in until he was inches away from her lips. Their breaths mingling as he stared into her eyes. 

“All is forgiven.” Killian replied, closing the space between them and Emma’s hands linked behind his head, giggling against his lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

It was in that moment that Emma realized something important. 

She should invite him in for coffee more often.


	14. No Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Line prompt on tumblr. Line was "Killian, here, hold Neal for a minute…"

Emma sighed. 

Of course this would happen to her. 

Of course it would. 

He was just a baby, and her brother at that. So she couldn’t blame him. But this was one of her favourite shirts and her brother just spit up all over it. 

She sighed again. 

“What are we going to do with you?” She mused, as he gurgled in her arms. “Too cute to stay upset with. You know that don’t you? Thats why you do these things.” He just gurgled in response as she adjusted him in her arms, and he wrapped his tiny fingers around hers. 

“Everything alright in here, love?” She whirled around at the voice, relief filling her entire body. 

“Killian, here, hold…Neal for a minute.” Even after all this time she still had trouble saying his name. “Sure, love.” He skillfully took the baby from her and began softly mumbling to him as he rocked back and forth. She smiled slightly, watching them for a moment before she remembered why she needed him to hold Neal in the first place.

She pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it into her pile of laundry, before she threw on the one sitting over the chair. She’d meant to put that away earlier, but forgot. She spun around again, Killian’s back to her. 

Such a gentleman. 

She took a step towards him, a smile splitting over her face as she realized he was singing to Neal. She didn’t recognize the words, nor the language, so it must be something from the Enchanted forest. The expression on his face was something she had rarely seen, almost wistful. She had to admit, he would make a fantastic father. With that thought in mind she spurred her feet forwards and wrapped her arms around his waist, tucking her face into his shoulder blades. They stood there for a moment, the only sound being Killian’s soft singing before she pulled away. 

“He fell asleep.” She muttered and Killian nodded, staring at her curiously before she pulled him out of the room and into her parents so they could put Neal down. Once he was in his crib they stealthily snuck out, closing the door over as they did so. “You should help me babysit more often.” She muttered, once again wrapping her arms around his waist. This time she buried her face in his chest. His arms slowly came around her as he hummed in response. 

“Why is that, love?” He asked after a moment of silence that showed she wasn’t going to elaborate without being prodded. 

“I just think you’d make a great father, thats all.” She tried to say it casually but her voice was slightly strained. He just pressed a kiss to the top of her head before tilting her face up to his. 

“I know.” She giggled before stretching on her toes to press her lips to his. 

“Idiot.” She mumbled and he smiled at her. It wasn’t his regular one, it was the one he saved just for her. The one that told her everything was going to be alright. 

And when Neal woke up from his nap, Killian rushed in to scoop him up, singing soft words to calm him. Her brother stopped screaming instantly, staring up at Killian with his big eyes. 

Yes, her brother was definitely just as attached as she was. 

But seeing him with Neal…it just brought on the image of a dark haired, green eyed child, gurgling in his arms. It was almost as if Killian could sense her thoughts, glancing up at her with his eye crinkling grin. 

“Whenever you’re ready, Swan.” She crossed her arms and shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She muttered before she walked over and let Neal grab her finger with his tiny little hand. “But if I did, I would just say that Im not opposed to the idea.” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her temple before he returned to singing to Neal, flashing her a smile as he did so. 

She knew he would be okay with anything she chose. 

With anything she wanted. 

She also knew, that in the end, everything would be alright. It always was with him.


	15. Not Opposed To The Idea

Emma sighed, flopping down onto her back on the couch. She very nearly kicked Killian in the face in the process, but that was a minor detail to her. Killian didn’t make any move so she glanced at him. 

He didn’t even look up from his book. 

She sighed again, a little louder this time. He still didn’t move or look up. She narrowed her eyes at him, sitting up and shuffling closer to him before sighing again. In the quiet of the room, it would have been nearly impossible to miss, yet still Killian made no move. His lips twitched, but that was the only change to his demeanour. 

Emma stared at him, annoyed that he wasn’t reacting. She shuffled over until she was resting her chin on his shoulder and sighed again. 

Nothing. 

Really? 

She shifted, crawling under his arm until she was sitting in his lap and blocking his view of the book. She sighed again, pointedly and as loud as she could, finally getting a response. 

“Is everything alright, Swan? Its not as if you haven’t made it quite obvious.” She grinned successfully before shrugging. 

“Nothing is the matter exaaactly…” He raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled quietly. 

“Come on, Swan. Out with it. It has to be bloody important for all this sighing you’ve been doing.” She didn’t know how to say it. Thats what all the sighing was about. 

“Well…” She toyed with the pendants on his chains, twisting them through her fingers and keeping her eyes trained solely on them as she spoke. “I’ve just been thinking today.” She could feel his eyes on her as he slid his hand up her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake, before he stilled her fingers and intwined them with his. 

“You have, huh?” She nodded and he leaned down to bump their noses together. “Well I am glad your brain is proving to still work.” She rolled her eyes. 

“I’m surprised yours still does, shouldn’t you be loosing your memory at your age?” She grinned as he rolled his eyes at her. “But with everything that has happened, that could happen…” She hesitated, chewing on her lip. He brought her hand to his lips, offering her a tiny smile as he did so. 

She knew then that this was a good decision, that saying this wouldn’t come back to bite her in the ass. He wouldn’t turn away like the others did. Because when he smiled at her, the dimpled smile that he saved just for her, his eyes were always filled with love. Endless love that was overwhelming at times, but she would do nothing to change that. 

“You still with me, Swan?” She blushed slightly, realizing she had been staring into his eyes for far too long. 

“Sorry, I was thinking.” He bumped their noses together again and she giggled. 

“Don’t keep me guessing, love.” She smiled. 

“I thought you loved a challenge?” He raised an eyebrow and she could see him physically restraining himself from rolling his eyes. “Besides, its not entirely important.” She was attempting to chicken out and he knew it. 

He growled, flipping them so her back was against the couch seat. He did it so expertly that she wasn’t aware of it even happening until she blinked and was no longer curled on his lap. 

“Out with it, love.” She bit her lip, glancing away from his face and trying not to blush. She could feel the heat creeping up her neck and to her cheeks, despite her attempts to keep it away. 

“Well, I went with my mother today as you already know.” He moved closer to her and she swallowed nervously. Just spit it out Emma. “And we met with Ashley, and Aurora…” She could feel his breath tickling her cheek but she refused to look at him. “It just got me thinking about things. And I know that we already have Henry, but I just want to put it out there that I’m not entirely…” She paused, turning her face to meet his eyes and bumping their noses together. “Im not entirely opposed to the idea of maybe possibly having one of our own one day.” 

Silence. 

He just stared at her for a moment and she quickly rushed in another sentence. 

“I mean, I know we aren’t there yet and we might never be there but Im not entirely opposed to the idea that maybe one day we could. Im not saying we have to, and Im not saying that we ever might be able to. Storybrooke is a rather crazy place and theres always some son of a bitch trying to kill us, so it wouldn’t be an ideal situation.” She was rambling and only stopped when he began to laugh. 

“Emma, love. Stop talking.” She blushed furiously, but didn’t move her eyes from his. He nudged her nose, brushing his lips lightly against hers and her body relaxed instantly. “Whenever you are ready, Swan.” He murmured and she grinned. 

“So you aren’t opposed to it?” He shook his head. 

“Not in the slightest. Could you imagine the terror we could create?” She giggled. 

“It’d be a firecracker, thats for sure. A troublesome, stubborn, smart little firecracker.” She tilted her head up slightly, pausing a few inches away from his lips. “I love you, you know that right?” He smiled. 

“I love you too, Emma.” He replied, closing the gap between them and sealing their small deal with a kiss. A kiss that lead to so much more, but Emma was happy. 

She was loved, he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon, and he didn’t run. Whenever she’s ready, he will do anything for her. Literally anything. 

When Emma woke up the next morning, tangled in Killian and a permanent tiny smile on her face, she knew she made the right decision. She knew that he would be there forever, despite all their struggles and the rough journey that was sure to come. 

“I love you.” She whispered, pressing a small kiss to his lips before snuggling in as close as physically possible and closing her eyes again. 

Drifting into a dream filled sleep.


	16. How Do I Tell Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a tumblr prompt :)

**She couldn’t breathe.**

She was panicking thats for sure, but she had good reason too. 

She  **had**  to figure it out. 

She  **had**  to know the reason. 

 

She just  **had**  to. 

_It was a part of her._

_Now_  however, she wished she could un-see it. She wished to get the image of the positive mark on that test out of her head. Sadly, there was no way to undo that. 

_She couldn’t just hit the undo button on it, and it’ll all be over._

She could feel tears streaming down her face as the fear creeped up in her again. The fear of being alone. The fear of being abandoned. It happened the first time, why wouldn’t it happen this time too? She knew Killian was different, but so far…everyone had abandoned her when she needed them the most. She heard the front door open and close quietly and her chest tightened. 

_Killian was home._

_How was she going to tell him?_

_**Should**  she even tell him? _

_Of course she should, that was an idiotic thought._

But how was she going to? She sighed, running her hand through her hair. 

“Emma, love?” 

**Shit.**

“Just a second.” 

**Double shit.**

He was going to know something was wrong. Her voice sounded off. 

“Are you alright, Swan?” She silently cursed herself. 

“Yeah, fine. Just give me a moment.” She called back, trying hard to keep her voice steady. She heard him make a noise, knew he didn’t believe her, but his footsteps faded away. She took a deep breath, checked herself in the mirror, and then slowly exited the bathroom. Emma hoped she didn’t look as horrible as she felt. “Sorry, I was just…yeah.” She muttered walking into the kitchen. She crossed her arms over her chest and chewed on her lip, nerves settling into the pit of her stomach. 

“Is everything alright, Emma?” His tone was soft and kind. 

**Too kind.**

He knew something was bothering her, something major. She knew he was going to ask, but she didn’t know how to tell him. She couldn’t exactly just come out and say that she was pregnant. Well she could, but that might not go over well. 

“If theres something on your mind, Emma, you can tell me.” She avoided his eyes, frustration and nerves building up in her stomach. “Love?” 

_That was it._

_Everything became too much._

_She exploded._

“Shut up! Just  _shut up!_  Stop talking for  _five_  seconds will you?! Give me a moment to breathe! I can’t exactly just sit you down and say “ _Killian, I’m pregnant._ ” Just to have you walk out on me! I can’t deal with this right now! There is someone trying to kill us and I didn’t mean for this to happen so soon because I know its really soon and I just-” She didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence because his lips were on hers, swallowing the rest of her words. 

“Emma, I’m not going anywhere. Not now, not ever.” She nodded slowly and he smiled at her. 

“I know.” She wrapped her arms around him. “Killian, we’re going to have a baby.” His arms tightened around her and he chuckled slightly. 

“A stubborn little pirate prince or princess.” She pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You think that I’m going to let it be a pirate?” He nodded and she rolled her eyes, giving him a tiny kiss. “Well…you’re right.” She mumbled to herself, allowing herself a tiny smile. “We’re going to have a baby.” She repeated running a hand through her hair.  

_Pausing when something occurred to her._

“Oh god…what am I going to tell my parents?” He chuckled, a noise that instantly calmed her, and he threaded his fingers through hers, pulling her to the couch. 

“That, my love, is a problem for tomorrow. Tonight, we shall celebrate.” She bit her lip and he smiled at her, happiness written deep within his eyes. “Come on love, stop worrying. We’re going to have a family, you and I. I promise you, I am not going anywhere.” His tone was soothing and that little bit of fear, the panic, the nervousness, it faded away. Only to be replaced with his warm hand in hers and his love for her. 

_She was going to be alright._

They were in this together. After all, he did say they made a great team. He pulled her down to the couch, wrapping his arms around her and telling her exactly how happy she made him. Yes, Emma was going to be perfectly alright. 

_She had a family now._

_She wouldn’t be alone ever again._


	17. Alarm Clock

Emma sighed, rolling over slowly. A tiny smile lit up her face as she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, his face being buried in her hair. 

“Killian, I have to get up. I’m needed at the station.” She murmured, but despite her words, she snuggled in closer to him. Hoping to stay warm for as long as possible. 

“The station will be fine without you for a few hours, Swan.” She didn’t argue. 

She didn’t even feel like getting up today. 

She just wanted to stay wrapped in his arms for the rest of the day.

Of course, like every other time they had a quiet moment to just be, her phone rang. 

She sighed, rolling onto her back and out of the warmth of Killian’s arms, only to grab her phone and roll back.

“Hello?” She answered, her voice still covered with sleep. “No, you didn’t wake me up, I was just about to get up.” She sat up as she spoke, stretching slightly. 

A pause and she smiled. 

“Are you sure? Thank you Dad, that means…that means a lot.” She hung up the phone and glanced over at her sleepy pirate. He opened his arms but she shook her head. "I'll be right back.” She slipped into the bathroom and closed the door. Taking a breath and closing her eyes for a moment. 

She had an entire day with Killian. 

An entire day. 

They didn’t even have to leave the room. 

Suddenly her alarm went off and her eyes flew open. She heard a groan and had to stifle a giggle. 

“Swan, what the bloody hell is this contraption on your nightstand?!” He called, somewhat confused and angrily. She bit her lip and threw open the door. 

“Its call an Alarm Clock old man, it helps you get up on time. I’m surprised you’ve never seen one in all your billion years.” He rolled his eyes as she climbed back onto the bed, pushing him onto his back as he side-eyed the still beeping alarm clock. 

“Do you mind shutting off that infernal device before you have your way with me?” She raised an eyebrow but rolled her eyes and leaned over to turn it off. 

“Better? One would think that at your age, you would be hard of hearing.” He rolled his eyes before reaching up to pull her face to his. 

“Stop teasing, love, or you’re going to be in more trouble than you wanted.” She shrugged. 

“Cant help it, you’re such an easy mark.” He raised an eyebrow and she could see it building beneath his eyes. See the mischief just below the surface of the deep blues, could tell he was planning by the slight upturn to his lips. 

“Easy mark you say…” She didn’t have time to question it because he flipped her over, causing her to squeal and giggle. He then proceeded to show her exactly what marks looked like. 

Since he littered them all over her.


	18. She Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of spoilers for 4x09

-/-

 

She could feel it. 

 

She could feel it in the way he spoke.

 

The way his hand softly trailed along her cheek.

 

The way his words were a muted whisper. 

 

She could feel something wasn’t right. 

 

This was more than a “I’ll see you after" moment. 

 

This was goodbye.

 

A final goodbye. 

 

"Emma, love…" She knew there was something. Something important. Something he wasn’t telling her. "You can break this spell." Deflecting back to the issue at hand. She nodded, offering him a tiny smile before avoiding his eyes as he wiped a few tears off her face. "I know you can, love." There it was. His complete and utter faith in her, in her ability. 

 

Always when she needed it most.

 

"Killian," She began, using his name to show it was important. "This isn’t goodbye forever. You know that right?" Saying the words made her feel empty, because his answering smile didn’t reach his eyes.

 

"Come on Swan, you’ll break the spell and everyone will be back to…well, as normal as they can be in this town." His fingers twirled in her hair and his face fell slightly. He masked it quickly enough, but just like the day previously, Emma could feel something was wrong. This time he didn’t make it as obvious. He wasn’t drilling a hole in her head. He was staring at her intently.

 

Like she was the sun, the stars and the moon.

 

"Emma, whatever happens, you know that I lo-" She pressed her lips to his, cutting him off. 

 

She knew.

 

This was a goodbye.

 

A final goodbye. 

 

She could see it in his eyes.

 

Whatever he didn’t tell her, whatever he didn’t want her to know, had something to do with the fact that he didn’t believe he was going to return to her. 

 

So she gave him everything she could in that moment, ignoring the fact that her parents were standing there. 

 

She pressed her body against his, closing the space between them entirely. Her hands were on his face, holding him to her. In that moment, everything disappeared. Everything stood still. They weren’t in the station getting ready for a spell that will change everything, they weren’t waiting for their impending doom if the spell couldn’t be broken by Elsa and herself. Everything stood still.

 

It was Emma and Killian.

 

Like in Neverland.

 

She kissed him with every feeling she could before she pulled away.

 

"Save it for after the spell…okay?" He smiled briefly, keeping his eyes on her lips as his forehead rested against hers. 

 

"As you wish." 

 

Her heart broke a little when he said it.

 

She knew it was goodbye.

 

A final goodbye.

 

And as she pulled away and went to take her brother from her parents, turning at the last second to see him drop his eyes to the floor before heading away. She saw something that broke her even more.

 

He was crying.

 

-/-


	19. She Knew (Part 2)

-/-

She knew something had been wrong. 

She could feel it.

The way he had looked at her.

The way he had spoke. 

She didn't know why he didn't tell her.

Why he didn't just open his damn mouth and tell her.

She took a deep breath, hopping up the steps to his room at Granny's and raising her hand to knock. He had to be in there because if he didn't she was going to hunt him down because this was pretty damn important.

"Killian Jones you open this door right now!" She called, knocking insistently on his door. She heard a light chuckle before the door opened and she was filled with relief. 

"What is it, Swan?" He asked, blocking her entry to his room. He was hurting, closed off, angry with himself, she could see it. But she rolled her eyes, stretching on her toes to press a kiss to his chin. 

"You're going to want to let me in for this one, pirate." He raised an eyebrow but stepped aside and she slipped in, closing the door behind her. 

"Emma?" She grinned walking over and sitting on his bed before pulling a small box out of the bag she had brought with her. "What do you have there, love?" She shrugged casually, meeting his eyes and patting the bed next to her. He rolled his eyes but did as she requested and sat down. 

"I have what you didn't tell me about because you didn't want to bother me with it. You didn't want me to see you in that light, and you believe you failed." She glanced at him, her smile gone now as she linked her fingers with his. "You didn't fail, Killian. You're a hero. Heroes will fall, they will struggle, but they never fail." She let go of his hand and opened the box.

"Swan, how did you..?" She grinned turning her eyes to the box. 

"Apparently, the Dark One has quite a fear of his wife finding out about his dirty little secrets. Who knew?" He stared at her. 

"Swan, you didn't-" She shook her head. 

"No, no deal. Just a really pissed off girlfriend who's had too much of this towns shit." She handed him the box. "It's yours, I figured I should return it to you." He grinned, lightly running his fingers along the design on top. 

"Swan, would you do the honours? It's not mine anymore. It's always belonged to you, love." He had a mischievous smile on his face, a playful one as his eyes sparkled. She stared at him, mouth falling open slightly as her face reddened. 

"Wh-what?" She knew he loved her. He even tried to tell her earlier, before the spell hit, before she saw what she that which cannot be unseen, before she knew he was saying his final goodbye. His face became serious and she knew he was telling her nothing but the truth. He was going to say it, she knew he was. But she couldn't let him just yet. 

She took the box from his hands.

He smiled slightly as she stood, standing in front of him before carefully lifting his heart out of the box. She was nervous. She hadn't done this before, nor had she ever thought she would have too. She bit her lip and he lifted his hand to push the hair out of her face.

"I trust you. You can do it, love." His eyes showed her everything she need to know. Everything he needed to tell her. As stormy as the seas, but the only emotion being love. Love for her, she came to know. "Besides, if you can't, it already belongs to you." She rolled her eyes.

"Why do I even love you." She muttered under her breath, ignoring the reddening of her cheeks. 

"What was that, Emma?" She avoided his eyes. 

"Nothing! Now be silent and let me put your damn heart back in your chest!" He chuckled but nodded.

"Go ahead, love. I'm not going to be one to stop you." So Emma took a deep breath, she offered him a tiny smile and she did what she had seen done before. She put his heart right back where it belongs. When she pulled her hand away, leaving his heart in its rightful place, he stopped her. Her hand resting on his chest with the careful beat, right beneath her finger tips.

"Emma, I-" She pressed her lips to his. Cutting him off as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk into his lap. 

"I love you." She muttered, pulling away from him and he grinned. 

"I have waited a long time to hear those delightful words from your mouth, love." She rolled her eyes, her lips twitching. "I love you too, Emma." He was serious. He loved her. She knew it. 

"I know." She muttered, moulding her body and lips to his as she grinned. "I know you do."

-/-


	20. The Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers ahead!

She can feel it pounding beneath her fingers as she holds it carefully in her hands. It’s unreal, holding the thing that tethers him to life, one wrong move and he could be gone forever. She swallowed nervously, shifting on her feet. 

She can do this. 

She has to do this. 

She can’t lose him too. 

Most definitely not by her own hand. She wouldn’t know how to deal with that. She wouldn’t be able to deal with that. It would have been her- 

“Just be gentl-” She acts as soon as his words break her out of her reverie. Doing what seems natural and just shoving it back where it belongs. It looked like it might have hurt him slightly, but he almost broke his promise so he deserved it. 

“Sorry.” She replied, wide-eyed and waiting. She saw the light come back into his eyes. The way his face seemed to change. She didn’t know how she could have missed it before. Granted she was very busy, and the way he still felt the same without his heart had to mean something. 

Didn’t it? 

Her hand lingered over his heart, feeling relief in the way that the steady thrum under the palm of her hand. 

“I just thought if I did it quick it would be like ripping off a-” Then his lips were on hers, pushing her against the wall, his hand in her hair. 

She could feel it now. 

The difference. 

What she had been missing. 

The part of her that noticed when he said goodbye, noticed something was off, realized now that this is what it was. 

This was what she didn’t have. 

She almost lost him but he was here. She had him. She could feel the tears behind her eyes, feel them threatening to break free. Her legs threatened to go out from under her and she slid her hands down to the collar of his jacket, then to where his heart was still furiously beating. 

When they broke apart, Emma chased his lips for a moment, before she bit hers. Smiling slightly. 

That was how he kissed. 

“I told you, Swan. I’m a survivor.” She grinned again, leaning back against the wall and toying with his necklace. She didn’t want to leave him just yet. 

“I almost lost you today.” She muttered, avoiding his eyes. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her tight to him. 

His eyes never once left her face. 

“I know, love. I’m sorry.” She nodded slightly, the tears building up again. 

“You almost broke your promise.” She continued and his hand slowly lifted her chin so she met his eyes. Her heart fluttered at the look in them. 

The pure adoration, want, need, love.

“I missed you.” She mumbled, blushing slightly and he bumped his nose against hers. 

“I missed you too, Emma.” That was all the warning she got before his lips captured hers again. 

Heat coursing through her veins. 

She pulled him as close as she could and melted into it. 

She needed more. 

She wanted more. 

“Killian…can you give me just a little bit?” She asked when she pulled away and he tilted his head curiously. “I just have a few things to do, to finish before…” She blushed and he grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“As you wish, Swan. I have all the time in the world for you.” She grinned, biting her lip before finally stepping away. 

“I’ll be back. I promise.” Then she turned and left, heading out of the hallway and into the diner. Nerves were building in the pit of her stomach, but she didn’t mind. 

By the next morning, when they lay tangled together in the sunlight streaming through the windows, she knew. 

His heartbeat steady beneath her hand as her eyes slowly fluttered open. 

A good morning kiss pressed to her lips.

She knew. 

He loves her just as much as she loves him.


	21. Jolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on one word prompts on tumblr. This one was for puppy.

When Emma opened the door to her house, she expected to see her pirate near the door, greeting her with a kiss like he always did, before attempting to sweep her off to their room. What she did not expect to see however, was a guilty looking Captain who was scratching behind his ear. 

“Evening, love.” He muttered, quickly pulling her into a hug and pressing his lips to her forehead. “How was your day?” She frowned slightly, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

 “It was alright. What have you done?” He froze momentarily before lightly twisting her hair around his fingers. 

 “Well, I started my day out by-” She rolled her eyes and cut him off. 

 “I mean what are you so guilty about,  _idiot_.” She could feel him tense up and she pulled away. 

 “Emma?” She grinned, there was only one way to get this out of him. 

“Tell me what you did, or….no sex for  _a week_.” His eye widened. 

“Emma, love. You must be joking.” She shook her head. 

“ _Nope_.” She popped the last letters before turning and heading to the kitchen. She heard him mutter something that sounded along the lines of -  _bloody hell, Swan -_  but she couldn’t be sure. She heard him stomping down the hall, still muttering to himself before a door opened and closed, and his muttering grew closer. She turned around, crossing her arms over her chest as he walked back in. 

_They immediately fell to her side as her mouth dropped open._

 “Oh my god…” She trailed off as he stared nervously at her. In his arms, there was a little squirming puppy. It was black, with the brightest blue eyes you would ever see. 

_It was like a puppy version of Killian._

 “Where did you find it?” She asked, hesitantly reaching out to pet it. 

 “She was curled up in a ditch all alone, I heard her crying as I walked past. I couldn’t leave her there.” There was a softness to his voice that Emma only heard when he was talking to her. 

 “What did you name her?” He smiled slightly, glancing at her before turning his gaze back on the puppy. 

“Well, I would say that would be up to you, Emma….if you wish to keep her.” She narrowed her eyes at him. Damn him. This puppy had nowhere else to go, a feeling she knew all too well. When she turned her gaze back on him, he had his puppy eyes on. 

“Oh my god, Killian.” She rolled her eyes but reached out to pet the dog again. “Fine. We can keep her…how about the name Jolly?” He grinned, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“I think that is a fine name.” She smiled slightly before taking the dog from his arms and heading towards the bedroom. 

“And you, Captain, can make dinner because if you want to be forgiven and not on hold for a week, you’re going to want to get on that.” He kissed her forehead again. 

 “Right. I’ve got it covered, love.” She sighed, carrying the puppy down the hall to her room and giggling when she heard Killian muttering to himself. 

_She could have fun with this._


	22. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt, word being Sword

_It started out innocently enough._

“Rematch. You and me.” She stated, scooping up her fathers sword. She should probably have her own made, but she liked using his. It made her feel closer to him. 

“Pardon?” She rolled her eyes. 

“Lake Nostos, I know you threw that fight. I’ve seen you fight and there is no way in hell I could’ve ever beaten someone who’s had three billion years of practice.” He narrowed his eyes and stood up. 

“Try three hundred, Swan.” She shrugged. 

“Still you’re pretty old, I’ll be surprised if you can keep up with me.” She was issuing him a challenge and they both knew he couldn’t back down from that. 

“You couldn’t handle it.” He muttered and she grinned. 

“Perhaps  _you’re_  the one who couldn’t  _handle it_.” She popped the T, much like he had back in Neverland. He raised an eyebrow but that was it. He was sold. 

_There was no going back, they were having this rematch._  

He let her get the advantage, she could see it in his face, so she rolled her eyes. 

“C’mon Killian. Fight me for real.” He raised an eyebrow but she just locked her eyes on his. “Oh, I get it…” She muttered and he narrowed his eyes at her tone as she took a step forwards, her fingers trailing down his chest. “You’re just too afraid you might  _actually lose_.” 

_That was it._

He moved, sword clashing against hers. She barely had time to counter his attack. Just before her sword was knocked from her hands, Emma used the last trick she had up her sleeve. 

Suddenly she appeared behind him, the tip of her sword lightly poking his back. 

“I win.” She muttered, lowering her sword and pressing a kiss to his neck before stepping back. 

“Bad form, love. Using your magic.” She shrugged innocently, a mischievous smile playing on her face. 

“I thought you were a fan of every part of me?” He chuckled. 

“Using a mans words against him-” She cut him off. 

“Bad form. I know. I just don’t care.” She carefully placed her fathers sword back where it belonged, but before she could turn around, arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and scooped her up. He walked down the hallway and she squealed when he dumped her onto the bed, bouncing slightly. 

“ _Killi-_ " He pressed his lips to hers, cutting her words off. She grinned, shutting her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. 

"I told you, Emma. I prefer to do much more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back." She giggled, tilting her head innocently. 

"Then  _prove it_.” She muttered, pulling his face down to hers again. Their lips meeting in a searing kiss before they became a flurry of movements and sounds. 

Afterwards, when they lay in a tangled mess of limbs, Emma thought of something. 

"Why did you let me win?" Her finger lightly traced the lines of his face and he smiled softly at her. 

"You deserved the chance to go home, love. We had another way to get there, we didn’t need that portal. You had a better need for it." She stared at him, studying his face before smiling and ducking her head down. 

"You’re a good man, Killian." She mumbled before snuggling in closer. "Even before you knew you loved me." He chuckled, his fingers toying with her hair. 

"Aye." She could hear the hesitation in his voice so she spoke again. 

"I’m glad you let me win, pirate. Otherwise we probably wouldn’t have got here just yet." She stretched up and kissed him again, letting her actions speak for her. 

Yeah, Emma was going to have to challenge him to a sword fight more often. 

_He would probably let her win every time._


	23. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number prompts on tumblr. #3 = teacher/student AU

_She shouldn’t be attracted to him._

_**No.** _

_She shouldn’t feel this way about him._

_This was **wrong.**  _

_He was her **teacher**  for fucks sake! _

So then why was she standing outside his office, nervously twisting her hands together as she prepared to knock. 

_Oh thats right_ , because she  _is_  attracted to him. 

_Anyone in their right mind would be._

Dark hair that was messier than a college party, the most honest bright blue eyes anyone could ever ask for that practically shone with mischief. The  _perfect_  amount of scruff trailing along his jawline… _drool worthy_. He was _literally_ drool worthy. 

_Snap out of it Emma, you have to knock._

Just as she lifted her hand to knock, the door swung open. 

“Swan?” She froze, momentarily before straightening herself up with the premise of someone who meant business and smiled slightly. 

“May I come in?” He frowned slightly, his eyes dropping down her face. 

“Certainly lass, is something wrong?” She shook her head as she passed, ignoring the way his hand brushed hers and feeling at ease about telling him anything as she plopped herself into the seat in front of his desk. 

“Not entirely. I’m just…” She didn’t like admitting weaknesses. It wasn’t something that you would easily do when in the foster system. 

_It made you too much of an easy target._

He just sat across from her, patiently waiting for her to continue. 

_ He was like that with her,  **patient.** _

_**Considerate.** _

_He always made sure she was alright._  

“I’m just pretty nervous about the upcoming exams.” Yeah alright, he’s going to see right through that one. 

“Are you?” He raised an eyebrow and she blushed slightly. She couldn’t exactly say - _the whole reason I came here was to see you_ \- because that would surely get her in trouble. 

“Yeah.” He just stared at her, those blue eyes piercing through her very soul almost. Then he stood up, walked around the desk and perched himself on it, right in front of her. 

“Swan, I have yet to see you fail. You’ll do perfectly fine.” She smiled slightly at him, nodding a little. 

“You think so?” He grinned, his hand reaching out slightly before drawing back. 

“Yes, I do.” She stood up, nodding again. 

“Alright, thank you.” She turned around, chickening out of grabbing onto his leather jacket and pulling him in for a kiss. 

_She would be **so dead**  if that happened._

_So **very**  dead. _

She would probably lose her entire scholarship. 

“Emma.” His voice was a whisper as his fingers wrapped around her wrist just before her hand closed on the doorknob. He spun her around, her back to the wall. “I know thats not the only reason as to why you came here.” She blushed, avoiding his eyes. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She muttered but she made no move to pull away. 

“Don’t you?” He murmured, drawing his arm around her waist to close the nonexistent space between them. Her breath caught in her throat, this can’t be happening. 

_This can’t be real._

“Look at me, love. Tell me you don’t want this as much as I do.” Her eyes snapped to his at his words. 

“I-” She stopped herself. 

_Oh screw it._

She grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled his lips to hers. Time froze for a moment, her back hit the wall, one of his hands in her hair, the other on the small of her back. She tangled her fingers in his unruly hair and smiled when he pulled away. They stood like that for a second before he stepped back slightly. Giving her the space to leave his office.

“Will you go out with me to dinner on Friday, Swan?” She nodded, flashing him another dazzling smile. 

“I get to pick the restaurant though.” She replied, before leaving his office. 

She could’ve sworn she heard him mumble - _as you wish_ \- just before the door closed.


	24. Late Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number prompts on tumblr. #4= Teacher/Single Parent AU

_She couldn’t believe it._

_She was late._

**_Again._ **

She was late picking up her kid. Henry, the one person who meant the world to her, and she was late picking him up again. She screeched to a stop and quickly hopped out of the car before nearly running into the school. 

“Sorry I’m late!” She walked into the classroom that he and his teacher we’re currently waiting in, and Henry quickly ran to her, throwing his arms around her. 

**_Uh oh._ **

_It was Killian Jones._

The dark haired, ruggedly handsome teacher that Emma was  **not**  in love with.

_Not one bit._

“Its alright, mom. I understand.” She smiled slightly, ruffling his hair a little. 

“I’ll buy you ice cream as compensation.” He studied her for a second. 

“Ice cream and a video game.” She raised an eyebrow. 

“ _Just_  ice cream.” He frowned, thinking for a moment. 

“Ice cream, pizza and a movie?” She thought for a second. 

“You drive a hard bargain, kid.” He just smiled. “But I’ll take it. You have a deal.” His entire face lit up and he turned back to his teacher who had been watching them curiously the entire time. 

“Thanks for waiting with me, Mr Jones. I’d like to learn more about sailing some time!” He then ran off to get his things. 

“Sailing?” Emma asked, tilting her head before smiling slightly. “Thank you, for hanging around. I’m sure you had plans and I’m sorry about this.” He shook his head, leaning against the edge of the desk. 

“No, my night was actually quite free, as it is every Friday.” She found that hard to believe, but his eyes held no lie in them. 

“Still, I’m sorry this took up your time.” She felt bad about it, but there wasn’t anything she could do. “If his father would actually do fatherly duties this wouldn’t have to happen. But since he would much prefer to run away, well that leaves me to-” She stopped herself. “Sorry, you don’t need to hear all that.” He smiled slightly at her. 

“Its not a problem, love. I don’t mind. Your lad seems like quite the brilliant child.” She couldn’t quite bring herself to smile, the fear that she wasn’t doing anything right climbing back into her mind. 

“Hey mom? Can we turn the sirens on?” She rolled her eyes. 

“No we can’t! Firstly thats not something we can do to get ice cream faster and secondly, I have the bug today.” He sighed before glancing between the two of them. 

“Hey mom?” There it was,  _that_  tone. 

“Kid, don’t start.” He grinned at her. 

“How about we invite Mr Jo- _Killian_  with us?” She closed her eyes for a second, before nodding. 

“If its alright with him, I don’t see why not.” She turned to face him. “As a thank you.” She clarified in order to get rid of the confused look on his face. 

“I would be honoured.” He replied, which did not make her feel happy. 

_Not one bit._

_Not one **teeny tiny**  little bit. _

If he stayed to watch the movie and she was curled slightly into his side - _keep telling yourself it was because of lack of couch space, Emma_ \- well, that meant nothing. 

If he pressed a kiss to her lips when she said goodbye after tucking Henry in for the night…that meant nothing either. 

And if she grabbed him by the chains he wore around his neck and pulled him in for a better goodnight kiss…perhaps that time it meant something. 


	25. Deep Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number prompts on tumblr. #9 = Meeting Online AU.

Emma was nervously twisting her hands as she sat in the cafe. 

**_No._ **

_She **wasn’t**  nervous. _

_That would be **ridiculous**. _

_**Ridiculous**  but utterly  **true**. _

“Calm down, Ems. You just  _know_  he’s super hot.” She rolled her eyes. 

“We  _don’t_  know that for sure Ru!” Ruby giggled. 

“Oh come on, you already love him. You two talk practically every day and have for the last year. He’s got that wonderful accent of his and based on those videos of his dog that he sent you, I’d say he seems like an all around good guy. Now stop worrying about it.” She sighed, knowing that Ruby was right. 

_**Of course**  she was right, she was  **always**  right_. 

“Alright, I’ll try.” This did nothing to stop her from chewing on her lip or stop her from constantly twisting her hands together. 

“Ems.” Ruby groaned and she shrugged. 

“I can’t help it, Ru! He could be some old disgusting man for all I know!” She was seriously hoping that wasn’t the case. 

“I prefer dashing rapscallion.” A familiar accent appeared behind her and she froze. Her eyes widening slightly and Ruby’s mouth dropped open as she stared over Emma’s shoulder.

“This is my cue to leave. Call me later Emma.” There was an underlying tone to her voice and a wink that said that if Emma didn’t call her she was going to assume she was otherwise occupied. She turned around slowly, praying to all the gods that he wasn’t an old man. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw him. His electric blue eyes which were accented perfectly by his tousled dark hair, a trail of scruff trailing along his jawline. 

_His **ever so perfect**  jawline. _

_Good lord, Emma was already in so deep and she had just laid eyes on the man._

“I must say, Swan. I expected a pretty woman, but you are absolutely stunning.” She blushed. 

“You aren’t so bad yourself.” She muttered as he sat down in Ruby’s recently emptied seat. His fingers stopped just short of hers and she could see how nervous he was. 

_She wasn’t the only one._

“Hey, Killian. Its alright.” She linked their fingers together. “After all, we practically know everything about each other already.” He nodded, smiling slightly at her. 

_It was odd._

_All the nerves she was feeling earlier seemed to have melt away without her noticing._

“Aye, we have all the time in the world.” She grinned. 

“So, please tell me you brought your dog. I really have to see him in person.” He pretended to think about it. 

“Perhaps I did.” She narrowed her eyes. 

“Alright, I get it. You’d rather sit in this cafe all afternoon instead of walking around.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Is that your way of telling me you want to leave, lass?” She nodded. 

“I have been here for a while after all. I think a change of scenery would be nice.” He smirked slightly. 

“You’ve been waiting for a while?” She blushed. 

“Shut up.” She quickly stood up as he followed suit, and she linked fingers with his as they stepped out into the somewhat chilly air. A dog barked in happy recognition and she grinned, satisfied. 

“I knew you brought him.” She muttered as he untied a dog from a near bike rack. 

“Why would I not? He was eager to meet you.” She grinned, reaching down to scratch the dogs ears before they headed off. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon wandering until it was way after dinner time and they made their way to his home. For some reason, she didn’t feel  _awkward_ ,  _scared_  or  _nervous_. 

_Just safe._

_Just happy._

_And like she had known him her entire life._

Perhaps that was what finally convinced her to spend the night…


	26. Hot Dayum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number prompts on tumblr #7 = Fake relationship AU

_This was probably her worst idea ever._

Well, technically it wasn’t  _her_  idea, Elsa had talked her into it. But seeing as she agreed to it, it was  _her worst idea ever_. See, the situation was like this. Her ex-boyfriend hadn’t stopped bothering her since they broke up, and she needed a way out. 

Since she currently didn’t have a boyfriend, this was a big dilemma. She just wasn’t into dating right now, Neal had left her broken and she didn’t think she could be fixed this time. Especially not after she ruined her relationship with Walsh. Thats not even mentioning the fact that on her first date with Graham, a man she had worked with and admired for a long while now, he ended up in the hospital. 

Back to her predicament. 

Elsa had discovered a way to get her out of trouble. 

_A fake boyfriend._

He was a friend of Elsa’s who agreed just to help her out, but Emma hadn’t needed him until today. She was standing at the bus stop, her car having been in the shop for a fix, when she saw Neal walking up, his head down at a cellphone. He glanced up to see her, his face lighting up with that look that told her there was no escape from him today. 

_Okay, she actually felt somewhat safe with Elsa’s plan._

_If only it would work in time._

“Emma, what a coincidence it is seeing you here.” She could tell by his tone that it wasn’t entirely a coincidence. 

_Figures._

“Neal, hi.” She put on a pleasant smile that was a total lie. 

“Going somewhere?” She shook her head. 

“Nah, I’m meeting my boyfriend here.” She replied, glancing around to see if she could spot someone coming her direction.  

“Oh yeah? Where is he?” Neal asked, his tone implying that she didn’t have one at all. As true as that may be, Elsa was working on getting her the fake one. 

“He, would be right here.” A lilting voice came from behind her and her jaw nearly dropped open but she caught herself and put on the best smile she could muster. 

_This can’t be the guy._

_He was **far**  too attractive. _

_Not to mention he was **exactly**  her type. _

_And that **accent**. _

_**Dear lord** , that accent. _

“Hey beautiful.” He dropped a kiss to her cheek and she was going to have to thank Elsa for this so badly. 

“Hey yourself.” He laced their fingers together like it was an everyday thing and Neal narrowed his eyes. 

"Hm. So, Emma…I was thinking you and I could go for a coffee and catch up?" She unintentionally squeezed Killian’s hand as she clenched her other into a fist. 

"Sorry, I’m a little busy." She turned back to face the mystery boy. "We have plans for the day." He nodded in agreement, grinning at her. 

_Oh god._

_His blue eyes lit up so happily._

_She nearly melted inside._

"That we do, love. I believe our lunch reservations are in ten minutes. We should probably get going." She nodded, unable to stop the smile that spread across her face when she looked at him. 

"Emma, enough with the act, I know he’s not your real boyfriend." She thought she heard Neal speak, but she was too entranced by the strangers eyes to even respond. It wasn’t often that she threw caution to the wind, but this would be an exception. If this was only for just now, Emma most definitely had to try. She almost hadn’t realized how close she was actually standing to this man. 

_This attractive, unfair model of a man._

It made it that much easier for her to stretch up on her toes and pressed her lips to his experimentally. The shock that ran through her body had her nearly melting on the spot but she pulled back. 

_She pulled away from him._  

"You call that a kiss?" Neal muttered and a part of Emma wondered why he was still here. 

"Neal, we have to get going or we will be late. Maybe we could have coffee some other time." She used her most pleasant voice ever which usually indicated that she would never contact him again on purpose. 

"Yeah sure. See you around, Emma." He turned and continued on his way. She waited until he was out of sight before she turned back to Mr Blue-Eyes. 

"Thank you for doing this. It was extremely helpful." She smiled before hesitating. "I’m Emma, by the way. Emma Swan." He returned the grin, a light twinkle in his eye. 

"Killian Jones, at your service." He bowed slightly and that’s when Emma realized they were still holding hands. 

"Oh, sorry. Also, sorry for…the other thing." She muttered, moving to pull her hand away but he stopped her. 

"I wasn’t lying, love. We have lunch reservations in ten minutes." She blinked. "That is, if you wish to accompany me." She hesitated but glanced down at their still intertwined fingers. 

Something about it just _looked_  right. 

_Felt_  right _._

"Try something new, darling. It’s called trust." She glared at him. 

"Fine. One lunch." He grinned, pulling her tight to him and crashing his lips against hers. It was intense, lips parted almost immediately, and then it was gone. 

_Just like all the breath in her lungs._  

"That, is how you kiss." He muttered sounded perfectly calm, but his eyes told a different story. 

_There was a first time for everything._


	27. Bathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off tumblr word prompt, word was bathe

After Emma let Killian move in she learnt a few things about him. 

First of all, he likes to have specific things in specific places. She assumes this was because of his years in the navy, then his years as a pirate. Everything has its place and its own order to him. But, since Emma is literally one of the most disorganized people around, he usually follows her around the house and cleans up after her. 

Well, technically she’s not disorganized, just everything of hers will be placed anywhere and everywhere until she decides to move it. 

Secondly, he likes to be clean. He bathes, and quite frequently at that, he’s always washing his clothes, changing the bedding, anything to stay clean. Considering his obsession with everything being neat and tidy, this shouldn’t have come as a shock to her. 

_But it did._

So it shouldn’t have come as a shock when he asked her to join him. 

_But it did._

At first she turned him down, rolling her eyes and saying that it was ridiculous - _its not ridiculous, Swan!_ \- but he had planted the thought in her mind. It rolled around, twisting, plotting. Until it was too much and she abandoned her task of cleaning the dishes. 

She slipped into the bathroom, quickly locking the door behind her. 

“Swan?” Killian asked, raising his head and she just shushed him before stripping down and sliding into the bath. She perfectly between his legs, her head resting on his shoulder as she smiled up at him. 

“You made me think about it.” She muttered, and he chuckled, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. 

“I’m sorry, love.” She shrugged, fingers trailing across his shoulder. 

“Don’t be…” She trailed off pulling his face towards hers, until it was inches away. She hesitated for only a second before she shifted onto her knees and closed the gap between them for a kiss. 

Of course, it didn’t just end with a kiss, and when they managed to finally leave the bath…well. 

_The water was way past cold._


	28. Skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based of tumblr word prompt, word was skate.

Winter in Storybrooke was something of a treasure to Emma. She never got time to enjoy winter as a child, and so when it snowed in Storybrooke she couldn’t help but feel excited. 

“Wake up, pirate, there is snow in the air.” He groaned, rolling over. 

“Emma Swan if you do  _not_  go back to sleep…” He trailed off and she bit her lip, thinking for a minute. He buried his head in the pillows again and she thought for a second before laying across his back, her lips right next to his ear. 

“If you get up, we can go skating.  _Just you and me, buddy_ …” He slowly opened up his eyes, heaving a sigh before sitting up. 

“If I get up, Swan, you have to buy breakfast.” She pouted slightly. 

“ _Deal._ ” She climbed out of bed, shivering as the cold air hit her. “Definitely needing a jacket.” She muttered to herself before she went to get ready. An hour later they were at a small pond they had discovered on an expedition in the woods earlier in the year. 

It was completely frozen over, seemingly right to the bottom, which made it perfect for skating. Now, Emma didn’t know how to skate all that well, she’d only ever been a few times in her life, but Killian had never been before. So when she mentioned it casually, he practically begged for her to teach him. So here they were, lacing up the skates they had borrowed from her parents. 

"Ready?" She asked, hesitantly holding out her hand to him. 

"As I’ll ever be." He replied, lacing his fingers through hers and stepping into the ice. 

"Steady…" He slipped a little, but soon got the feel of standing on the ice. After she told him how to skate, he attempted it. She should have known he would pick it up right away. 

_ The sponge that he is.  _

She stood there, watching him skate around quite flawlessly, before he skidded to a stop in front of her. 

“Are you going to join me, Swan? Or are you enjoying the view?” She rolled her eyes, but bit her lip. 

“I can’t skate that well Killian.” He held out his arm. 

“You and I, we’re a team remember?” She nodded, linking her hand through his arm. It was surprising to her, the way that she could lose track of time so easily. 

When she finally looked up, the sun was well into the sky and her stomach growled. 

“Guess we should finally go for that breakfast.” She muttered and he nodded, helping her off the ice. 

_ If after breakfast they warmed themselves up in his room, Emma will never say.  _


	29. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off tumblr word prompt, word was picnic

She didn’t like surprises, especially ones that involved their dates. But when he showed up at the door, that shy look on his face and picnic basket in hand, Emma couldn’t help the excitement that tore through her. 

He wouldn’t tell her where they were going, just linked their fingers together and pulled her out of her apartment. They climbed into her car, he gave her directions, and she stopped on the edge of the forest. 

“The forest?” He just smiled, stepping out of the car as she came around to join him. He pulled her through the forest, on a path only he apparently knew about. She nearly tripped several times, but he was there to catch her. 

_Like he always was._

After about ten minutes of walking, just when she was about to complain or ask him again where they were off too, they came to a clearing. 

_It wasn’t a very large clearing._

A circle of trees with a small grassy patch in the middle. 

There was a large picnic blanket spread out on the grass, fairy lights decorating the trees and a few pillows on the blanket. 

She felt her mouth drop open and he looked nervously at her. 

“Do you like it? I wanted to go somewhere where we couldn’t be interrupted.” She turned to stare at him, grabbing him by the chains around his neck and pulling his lips to hers. 

“Are you _kidding?_ ” She muttered, pulling away and smiling at him. “I  _love_  it.” He smiled at her, moving his arm to motion her forwards with a mock bow. 

“After you, milady.” She rolled her eyes but she was smiling. She sat down on the blanket, crossing her legs under her as he joined her. They talked about random things while they ate. Her day as sheriff without any villain to interrupt them, his day sailing with Henry. Henry actually asked him if they could go again. 

“See? I told you he likes you.” She muttered and he smiled slightly. When they finished their food, Emma shifted. 

_Stretching out on her back to stare at the stars._

_He moved too and she rested her head on his chest._

“Killian?” She muttered, rolling over and sitting up on her elbows to look at him. 

“Yes, love?” She trailed her fingers over the scar on his cheek, her eyes meeting his before she decided to just go for it. 

“I love you.” She muttered before quickly pressing her lips to his to hide her embarrassment at actually saying the words. 

“I know.” He replied when she pulled away and she whacked him in the arm. “I love you too, Emma.” 

He moved then, surging forwards, rolling her onto her back, and kissing her until neither of them could breathe. 

“I know.” She giggled, bumping their noses together and she tangled her fingers in his hair. 

_Unable to keep the smile off her face._

“Somehow, I’ve always known.” 


	30. He Cant Be Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off word tumblr prompt. Word was: Broken Arm.

It was stupid, really. She shouldn’t have even done it. But it was a  _dare_ , she couldn’t pass it up. 

Now she was sitting in the Emergency room with Elsa and Ruby as they complained about how  _stupid_  she was for listening to him in the first place. 

“I cannot  _believe_  you, Emma!” She rolled her eyes. 

“Why are you blaming me? Kristoff said it was perfectly safe! Anna even said she tried it before. Why not ask  _your sister_  why I’m in this situation.” She replied and Elsa sighed. 

“I expect it from  _her_.” She huffed and Emma nearly laughed. She was acting like a worried mother. 

“I’m  _fine_ , Elsa. Its just a broken arm. I have had much worse, trust me.” Ruby giggled.

“It also helped that you were drunk.” Emma shrugged. 

“There is that.” She mumbled before falling silent. She didnt have to wait long, before someone came to a stop in front of her. 

“Swan?” She glanced up, freezing in shock. 

_This man can’t be real._

It was in this moment that Emma realized the entire meaning of sexy doctor. 

Ruffled dark hair, startling blue eyes, light scruff trailing his jawline. Yes, this was the walking definition of sexy doctor. 

"Yes?" She answered and he smiled. 

_Oh shit._

_His smile._

"I’m doctor Killian Jones, if you would be so kind as to follow me, lass, I will get your injury checked out." She nodded, standing up as she ignored Ruby -get his number Ems!- and following him into a room. 

“Have a seat, Swan.” She rolled her eyes. 

“I have a proper name you know. Its Emma. You could use it sometime.” He raised and eyebrow and her heart stuttered in her chest.

_It was an eyebrow._

Her heart fluttered like a teenage girl because of a  _damn eyebrow_. 

_How did her life come to this._

“Killian Jones.” He muttered and she nodded, smiling slightly. 

“So, are you going to fix my arm so I can get back to…whatever I was doing?” He chuckled lightly before checking out her arm. His fingers left her skin on fire. 

“I’m going to have to send you for an x-ray, do you mind waiting here?” She nodded slowly. 

“Yeah, sure.” He returned a few moments later, and Emma knew he didn’t have to.

_But he did._

“So, Emma…do you mind telling me how you got this injury?” She narrowed her eyes slightly as he pulled up a chair. “Standard procedure, love.” She rolled her eyes mumbling something. 

_Far too quiet for him to hear._

“I’m sorry. Didn’t quite catch that?” She glared at him. 

“I was drunk, my friends were drunk. Today was the day…well, drinking was a  _very_  good idea today.” She can’t believe she’s telling him this. 

_Especially since he’s a doctor._

“My friends are from the North, so they’re used to the snow. - _There is twenty feet of snow down there, it’ll be like landing on a pillow_ \- or so he said.” She attempted to mimic his voice but failed miserably. “His fiancee and himself have don’t that before so they told me it would be safe. I, being very,  _very_  drunk, thought it would be a brilliant idea as well. Long story short, it wasnt and now I have a  _very_  apologetic duo, a best friend who  _thinks_  she’s my mother and my other best friend encouraging me to  _dat_ -” She blushed bright red, and stopped. 

“Maybe lay off the extreme stunts?” She nodded and his fingers brushed hers. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest.

_Calm down Emma, it was just an accident._

“And as your doctor, I suggest less alcoholic beverages.” He stood up, his knees brushing hers and she blushed as he exited the room muttering one last sentence before the door closed. “Give me one second, love.” 

He returned again, and Emma definitely knew that he wasn’t supposed to be there. 

_He had other things he could be doing._

_Other patients to be attending to._

_But he chose her._

He asked her little questions, unimportant things, things that a normal doctor wouldn’t care about. 

_Emma answered them anyways._

A little while later she was leaving. 

_She didn’t want to leave._

_Doctor Blue Eyes was something different._

“Swan, are you free this Friday ” She raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” He grinned. 

“I find you intriguing and wish to take you out for dinner.” She stared at him for a minute before nodding and handing him a card. 

“…Call me.” She flashed him a smile before heading back to Ruby and Elsa who did nothing but bombard her with questions as soon as she reached them. 

She glanced over her shoulder as she was leaving, one last look before the doors closed and she tightened her fingers around the phone in her pocket. 

_She didn’t let go of it until the next day, when it buzzed in her hand and his lilting voice filled the receiver._


	31. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr word prompt. Word was "Midnight"

"Be home by midnight, Emma.” That was her fathers stern warning but she rolled her eyes. 

She was old enough to make her own decisions and have her own curfew. 

“Alright, midnight. Got it. Can I go  _now?_ ” She was too excited. 

She heard that there were going to be sailors at this ball. 

_Men from the Navy._

She loved talking to them, they had such stories to tell. Stories of the ocean, far off lands, the stars. Emma wanted to go on  _grand adventures_ , to  _sail the seven seas_ , to  _sleep under the stars_. 

Sadly, as a Princess of a Kingdom, she had  _very_  little freedom at the moment. 

_So she had to settle for listening to their tales._

“Yes, you may. Just behave, Emma. We wouldn’t want a repeat of last time.” She sighed pointedly. 

“Yeah, you’ve got it David.” She hopped out of the carriage…well, gracefully stepped out of the carriage, and headed inside. 

_She always both loved and hated these events._

They were crowded, so many people were dancing, and she had to wear uncomfortable dresses. 

On the bright side of things, she got to hear tales of adventure and see people from all over the world.

Emma would like to say that she was asked to dance, but that would be a lie. Instead she skirted the outside of the crowd, walking around to the giant windows on the other side. She could usually find a sailor or two over there. 

_Sure enough there were two standing there, seemingly in conversation._

She didn’t want to interrupt them, that would be rather rude, so she lingered on the edge of the window, losing herself in her thoughts. Staring out at the starry night sky, she almost forgot about the sailors beside her. 

“Evening, milady.” She jumped, turning to face the man beside her. Her heart skipped a beat at him. His bright blue eyes shining with curiosity, dark hair pulled back. He had a kind face, but Emma could see a certain sadness in his eyes. 

“Princess Emma.” She blurted and he tilted his head slightly. “ _My name,_  is Emma. I don’t care for titles.” He grinned extending his hand to her. 

“Its a pleasure to meet you, Emma.” He muttered, lifting her hand to plant a tiny kiss on her knuckles. “Lieutenant Killian Jones, at your service.” He made a mock bow and she giggled. 

“That,  _was ridiculous_.” He held his hand over his heart in mock hurt. 

“You wound me, Emma. I was unaware that the proper greeting was…ridiculous.” She rolled her eyes. 

"Besides, I told you. I don’t care for titles." He nodded curtly. 

"My apologies, lass. It’s bad form, disobeying a princess." She stared at him, studying his face. 

_Change of subject._

_She needed a change of subject before they talked about her._

"I think I’m safe in assuming that-" She indicated the man who was a little ways away and talking to her father, “- _he_  is your captain?” Killian raised an eyebrow. 

“Aye, that he is. My older brother as well.” She smiled slightly. 

“So, you two must travel together.” He nodded, an air of apprehension to it that made her nearly giggle. “Any _interesting_  adventures?” She asked, stepping closer to him as she did so. She found out that they usually react better to her if she makes it seem like she’s interested. Though, with Killian…Emma could tell he was going to be harder to crack. 

"Would you care to dance, milady?" She shook her head quickly. 

"No, thank you. I don’t dance." She realized how absurd that sounded. "Well, not a whole lot." A princess that doesn’t dance a whole lot? 

_Yeah right._

"You just haven’t found the right partner yet." He extended his hand to her and she hesitated for a fraction of a second before slipping her hand into his. 

_His hand was warm and gentle, but also strong._

Emma found herself wanting to hold onto his hand for much longer than a dance. 

“First rule for anything, pick a partner who knows what he’s doing.” He winked at her and she just raised an eyebrow at him. 

_He was ridiculous._

Ridiculous, but  _so very attractive._

He dragged her out to the dance floor and the whole world seemed to disappear around them. Which was strange, because normally when Emma was wearing her red dress she drew in a bunch of unwanted stares, but tonight. 

_She could only see Killian._

After one dance, one short dance, they escaped to the terrace. The cold night air hitting her in the face like a sigh of relief. There had been far too many people inside that ballroom, she easily welcomed the silence. 

“Have you any tales to tell, Killian?” She asked, leaning against the balcony. 

“Aye. None fit for the ears of a princess.” She rolled her eyes. 

“ _Titles._ ” She reprimanded and he smiled, his fingers trailing over hers. She pretended not to notice but she felt a tiny blush rising in her cheeks. 

“My apologies, love.” She tried to fight the smile but she could feel it on her face. 

“You’re forgiven, Jones….if you tell me about one of your adventures that are not fit for the ears of any princess.” He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Blackmailing me, are you Swan?” She grinned, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Not really…” She hesitated. “Whats it like? Being out on the sea that is. Nobody to tell you how proper you have to be, or not to make a fuss…it sounds like an adventure.” She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the daydream. “Sorry.” She mumbled but he just linked his fingers with hers on the railing and smiled. 

“What would you like to hear, my lady Swan?” 

_Perfect._

**-/-**

Emma didn’t know how much time had passed since they had started talking, but when her father came looking for her, she knew.

_It was midnight._

“Emma?” She dropped Killian’s hand as her father stepped out on the terrace. 

“Yes, father?” She had her innocent tone and David narrowed his eyes. 

“What are you doing out here?” He asked and she dropped all pretences. 

“Nothing, David. Just having a chat. Or..am I not allowed to do that now either?” He rolled his eyes. 

“Snow and I are leaving, come along. We don’t want-” She cut him off. 

“A repeat of last time, I know.” He nodded, one last glance between the two of them before he headed back inside. “I’m sorry, Killian.” She hesitated. “Thank you, for…giving me a little bit of freedom.” He took her hand, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“The pleasure was all mine, love.” She stared at him, willing him to say something else, to do something else. 

“Until we meet again, Lieutenant.” She muttered, pressing a kiss to his cheek before heading after her father. She could feel his eyes watching her as she went, and she knew something important in that moment. 

_They would find a way to meet again._


	32. Why The Hell Not, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Cam AU (Also I realize that Knicks is spelt wrong, I am not a sports person and I wrote this for a friend. PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT IM TOO LAZY TO CHANGE IT)

She anxiously bounced in her seat. The game was just beginning, and she wanted to win. 

_They **had**  to win. _

“Do you mind?” She rolled her eyes. 

“Neal come on, focus on the game would you? If we win this…” She trailed off as she realized he wasn’t listening once again. His eyes focused solely on his cellphone. She sighed, turning back to the Nicks. 

_Why couldn’t Neal just pay attention?_

 

He dragged her to all these things she didn’t like. Art Galleries, speeches, poetry sessions, things like that. She feigned interest in every single event, every single session, while she complained to Elsa and Ruby for hours after. He never came with her to anything she liked, be it sports events, movies, or just hanging with her friends. It took  _hours_  of convincing to get him to come with her here. 

_**Hours.** _

Every last minute was spent with her pleading until he finally snapped - Fine I’ll go with you if you will just shut up!- but now that he was here…she doesn’t think he’s looked up once. 

"Neal wha-" He shook his head, eyes trained on the screen in front of him. 

"I’m  _busy_  Ems.” She sighed, turning her focus back on the game. Just as she was about to stand up and suggest that they leave, someone tapped her shoulder. 

"If I may, lass?" She smiled slightly, giving the man next to her the once over. Jet black hair, slightly curly. Scruff covering his jawline. Outfit slightly out of place but Emma could appreciate a leather jacket. 

_His eyes were what gave her pause._

They were bluer than the Caspian Sea, somewhat stormy but they also clearly displayed every emotion in their depths. 

_And **good lord** , that accent. _

"I don’t know much about this game, my brother brought me along but he had some issues with his girlfriend and they haven’t returned for a while. Do you mind giving me a quick explanation?" Her face lit up and she nodded, quickly explaining about the Nicks and the importance of this game for them, to which he offered her a grateful smile and a quiet thank you. 

_Emma almost melted on the spot._

Seriously, this man was pretty much perfect so far. He had to have some major flaws. 

She found herself wanting to know him, to know about him, to talk to him, so she threw a last glance at Neal. 

He was still absorbed in his phone, blissfully unaware of everything happening around him. 

**-/-**

"I have a confession, love." She tried not to smile at the nickname, but nodded. 

"Hmm?" She asked, slightly turning her head to him but keeping her eyes on the game. 

"I came here alone, but I needed a reason to talk to you. When I noticed you were on a date I was going to keep my mouth shut, until you got that look on your face." Her eyes were solely focused on the game now, but she wasn’t seeing anything. 

"What look?" She asked and he chuckled lightly. 

"A look that said you were ready to give up and leave, even though you didn’t want to." She frowned slightly. 

"And  _how_  do  _you_  know that?” She questioned and even though she wasn’t looking at him she could sense a smile on his face. 

"Because you may not believe this, but your somewhat of an open book, darling." She rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah,  _okay_. I’m just going to say it was a lucky guess.” She muttered before he fell silent, and the buzzer sounded. She glanced up at the screen, waiting patiently to see who would be the next kiss cam victims, when it locked on her and Neal. 

Neal who was _….still wrapped up in his cellphone._

"Hey, Neal. We’re on the kiss cam." She tried to get his attention but he waved her off. 

"Not  _now_ , Ems.” Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and her neighbour tapped her on the shoulder. 

_Why the hell not, right?_

She turned, leaned over and pressed her lips to his. 

_It was a shock, that’s for sure._

_A kiss that she’d never known before._

She was only slightly aware of the crowd cheering, or were they  _booing?_  

_She had no idea._

“ _Emma!_ " She pulled away to see Neal standing up, slightly enraged. 

"Oh screw you, Neal. You haven’t paid attention to a single thing I’ve done or said all day." He raised an eyebrow. 

"That’s  _not_  true!” She rolled her eyes. 

"You never do anything I want, then when you do I never see your face away from your phone. I get it, you’re not interested. That only leaves one option." He sighed, getting that look on his face. 

"Ems come on, don’t be ridiculous. We both know you’re just mad and you’ll cool off in an hour. Come on, let’s go have lunch." She shook her head. 

"Did you not hear anything I just said?" She muttered, more to herself. She could still feel the eyes of most of the crowd on them so she decided to wrap it up. "We’re  _over_  Neal. Okay? Leave me alone and go back to whatever is so important that you didn’t notice I’ve been flirting most of the game.” He spluttered, unable to form a sentence that would possibly explain or even save his ass, but it was too late. Emma turned back to her neighbour. 

_Her super great kisser of a neighbour._

"Hi." She smiled slightly, her eyes locked on his. 

"Hi." He replied, a mirrored smile on his face. 

"I’m Emma, Emma Swan." He extended his hand to her, his eyes sparkling. 

"Killian Jones, at your service." She took his hand, shaking it and glancing at the scoreboard. 

"You want to get out of here? There’s a diner down the street that makes the best grilled cheese and hot cocoa." He glanced at the game. "We could always check the scores later." She added and he nodded. 

"But first…" He leaned forwards, capturing her lips with his. This kiss was different, and  _Emma loved it._  

"Come on, idiot. I’m starving." She pushed him up, and grabbed her bag. Not noticing that Neal was chatting up a brunette. 

"As you wish." 

**-/-**

"…and that, Little Liam, is how your father and I met." Liam’s green eyes went wide under his mop of messy dark hair. 

"You met at  _a basketball game?_ " Emma nodded, tucking the covers up to his chin and pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

"Love works in mysterious ways, kid. Sometimes  _you don’t see it coming_.” He grinned, snuggling tighter under his blanket. 

"G’night Mom." He mumbled and she smiled at him. 

"Good night kid." She headed to the door, Killian already said goodnight before he headed out to tidy the house. For some reason he needed things to be clean. She closed the door over and headed into the living room, snaking her arms around the waist of the man who stood with his eyes focused on the tv. 

"Hello, love." He mumbled, threading his fingers through hers. "What took you so long?" She shrugged, releasing his fingers and moving around so her face was pressed against his chest. 

"Liam wanted to hear how we met." She mumbled, voice muffled by his shirt. 

“ _Oh?_ " She nodded, feeling his lips against her temple. 

"Come on, let’s go to bed." She reluctantly pulled away, the ghost of a smile spread permanently across her face. 

_She’d asked him before, if he ever regretted it. His answer was the same as hers._

_**Not for one second.** _

__


	33. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number prompt from tumblr. #9 = jawline kisses.

It was something he did whenever he pleased. It was always just enough to distract her, just enough to draw her attention away from whatever she was doing. 

Just enough to make her  _want him._  

Just enough to make her  _squirm._

So she began to repay the favour. 

It became a game between the two. 

A challenge, if you will. 

_A battle of who could hold out the longest._

_Today however, it was apparently his turn._

She was seated on the couch, a book cradled in her hands as they enjoyed one of the rare quiet days. She knew he was planning something, the way he sat beside her tapping his finger against his leg before glancing over at her and then smiling. 

_Yep._

_He was definitely up to something._

She was just about to ask - _Killian, what the hell are you doing?_ \- when he shuffled closer to her. 

_Closer._

Then _closer._

He shuffled until there was virtually no space between them, his side pressed tight against hers. 

_She was trapped._

One side frozen by the couch, the other by Killian. She was  _trapped._  

_Oh well._

She didn’t mind this trap, since it smelled  _amazing_  and was  _warm_  and was  _also currently pressing light kisses across her jaw_. She ignored him, keeping her focus completely on her book. That is she tried until he started moving slower, leaving lingering kisses on her jawline. 

Her hands tightened on the book before she bit her lip and he chuckled in victory. 

Before he could do anything else, she tackled him, flattening him against the couch.

_Time to repay the favour._

 


	34. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off number prompt from tumblr. #17-Goofy Kiss

_Cupcakes._

They were _supposed_  to be making  _cupcakes_. 

They were  _supposed_  to be baking  _cupcakes_  for her  _parents_. 

They were  _supposed_  to be  _almost finished_. 

What they _weren’t_  supposed to be doing, was having a  _flour fight_  in the middle of her once spotless kitchen. 

Upon hearing the words, flour and fight put together in a sentence, one would assume that it was just some flour in the hair, maybe a few marks on the clothes or face. 

But  _no._

_Emma and Killian were of the competitive sort._

By the time they got into their current position, both were covered in flour. Killian’s black V-neck was no longer black, his hair looked slightly grey, meanwhile Emma had flour all over her face and black tank top. Well, more like white tank top now. 

She smushed some flour to his face, giggles erupting from her lips when he gave her a look of betrayal. His eyes lit up as she giggled and before she could do anything he surged forwards and pressed his lips against hers. She giggled again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. He pulled away first, that wicked glint in his eyes and she immediately became suspicious. 

However before she could do anything, he dumped the entire bag of remaining flour on her head before he spun on his heel and took off down the hallway. 

_What Killian didn’t know, was that Regina had been teaching Emma a few tricks._

She appeared before him, a handful of remaining flour in her hand and she smushed it on his face. A delighted grin lighting up her face when he wiped some of it off. 

“Can’t win a losing battle, pirate.” She muttered and he slid his hook through her belt loop, pulling her tight to him. 

“Who said I lost?” He replied, casually brushing some flour out of her hair before running his thumb over the dimple in her chin. “Perhaps I’ve already won something greater.” She rolled her eyes, trying to fight the blush rising in her cheeks. 

“Shut up.” She muttered before he chuckled and pressed a kiss against her lips. She pulled away, dusting the flour out of his hair and trying to keep her eyes away from his. 

_But her pink cheeks gave it away._

“ _I_ think we tied.” She mumbled, grinning when he kissed her again. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she knew right then that they weren’t going to do any _actual_  baking today. 

_She didn’t want to._

He scooped her up and carried her towards their room,  _a trail of flour dusted clothes following them._

After all, Emma could just buy some cupcakes from the store.

_Nobody had to know._


	35. In The Station (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt was: "What are you doing, Killian? What if someone comes in?" Emma asked between two hot kisses. Killian grinned smugly. "What would anyone want at the station at that time of the night?"

"Well, I don’t know. It could be anything in this town!" He chuckled but kept walking her backwards, only stopping once they hit a desk. She let him lift her on to it, his mouth never breaking contact with her skin.

"Did you at least lock the door?" She breathed, wrapping her legs around his waist as she pulled him as tight to her as possible. He stopped marking her collarbone and pulled back to nod.

"On my way inside." He muttered and she grinned, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Good." She pulled his face back to hers and she felt his smile. When her fingers ripped open his shirt, too impatient to undo the buttons, everything changed. It was no longer them taking time…if the somewhat rushed pace they were already at could be considered taking time.

_It was them, needing the other right here, right now._

She raked her fingers down his chest and he growled, nipping at her bottom lip. Her hands stopped at his belt, making short work of it as his hook slid around her wrist, pulling her hands away. She growled in frustration, but it turned into a moan as he deftly slid his finger into her.

_When he had moved his hand, she had no idea._

He continued to press hot kisses to her skin, biting and marking her. She arched into his touch, her hands gripping the edge of the desk as she rolled her hips down into his hand.

“More.” She nearly begged and he was more than happy to oblige, sliding in a second finger and sliding his hook up her back. Leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake as she arched into him. She could feel it burning, the edge so close. He curled his fingers, hitting that spot and she cried out. Slipping over the edge as he helped her ride it out until she collapsed back against the desk.

_Her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath._

She opened her eyes, meeting his as he slowly licked his fingers clean. Desire made a second appearance and she pulled herself up before attaching her lips to his. She kissed him hungrily, tasting herself on him and she pulled his lower lip between her teeth before hopping off the desk and pulling her shirt back over her head.

“Siren.” He muttered, hooking his fingers through her belt loops and pulling her tight against him. She slid her fingers through his and pulled him quickly towards the door.

“We’re not done, pirate. I just think we should be more comfortable.” He grinned as she giggled and locked the station door behind her, his arms around her waist and lips on her neck.

_Unaware of the fact that she left the station in disarray, papers from the desk now on the floor._

_A fact that did not go unnoticed by her father the next morning._


	36. Quiet Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the promo pics for 4x12

She wasn’t sure when she moved towards him. It was a somewhat unconscious decision. The celebration they had been having was winding down, and she needed to be closer to him. She didn’t know how to describe it.

_It was a gravitational pull._

The closer she sat to him, the  _warmer_  she felt.

The  _safer_  she felt.

The more  _comfortable_  she felt.

It was a foreign thought, one she had never had before. She had never felt safe, she never felt like she had a home, but sitting here…she knew she did. The lost little girl who didn’t matter, finally found her place in the world. She found a man that loves her more than his own life, a family that would do anything for her, and friends that would risk their lives to show her who she truly is. But  _this man_ , this man sitting beside her, staring at her like she was his world.

_Like she was the sun, the moon and the stars above._

He had risked everything for her, his own life for her. He traded his  _ship_ , his  _home_ , his _most precious treasure_ , just for the  _chance_  to see her again. His eyes flickered down to her hand as he spoke, words that she missed.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” He grinned at her, his eyes twinkling as the moved back from staring at her hand wrapped around his hook. He thought she would’ve hated it, but she has had a fascination with it.  _There was something oddly sexy about it._

“I asked if you were alright, you’ve been staring into space for a little while now.” She blushed slightly, locking eyes with him.

“Maybe I was just admiring the  _view_ …” She trailed off, glancing around before pressing a tiny kiss to his lips. She pulled back before he could move, flashing him a brilliant smile. “We finally have one of those _quiet moments_.” She muttered shuffling closer as she did so. His eyes darkened slightly as his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

“Aye. That we do, Swan.” She sat back a little when footsteps approached them, sighing slightly as she did so.

“Emma, we’re heading home.” She nodded, standing up and moving around the table to hug her parents. They didn’t ask when she was coming home tonight, for which she would be eternally grateful.

“Mom? I’m going to go home too. Mom wants to take a closer look at this book, and I want to see what I can do to help.” She nodded, ruffling his hair.

“Alright, take care of her, kid.” Then everyone was gone, and Emma was about to slide back into her seat when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist. He tucked his chin into her shoulder, pressing a kiss just below her ear.

“What say you and I take a walk, Swan?” She hummed, leaning back against him.

“Yeah, a walk would be nice.” He removed his arms from around her waist and she whined, the sudden rush of cold air sending shivers up her spine. He chuckled at her, pulling her out the door.

It was a quiet walk, their arms wrapped around each other as they made their way through the streets. They had quite a bit to talk about, but for now, they were just happy to be  _together_.

_There wasn’t a crazy villain on the loose._

_They didn’t have to be on the run._

They had time for them, they had a bunch of quiet moments lined up in front of them that they were just happy to  _be_.

_To just live._

She was slightly disappointed, to see that they reached his room.

“Well, I guess this is where we say goodnight.” She stopped walking, turning to face him as she did so.

“Aye, that it is, Emma.” She smiled slightly, chewing on her lip. She didn’t miss the way that his eyes immediately darted down to it.

“ _Hm._ ” He grinned at her, his eyebrow raising.

“What is it?” She shrugged, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Nothing…I just expected some joke or innuendo…maybe even a -it doesn’t have to be goodnight, Swan- or something.” She imitated his accent poorly and he chuckled at her, his arms pulling her closer to him.

_Like that was even possible._

“Why Emma, is that really how you think of me? I’m wounded, lass.” She rolled her eyes, fingers tangling in his hair.

“Oh please, you know I’m a fan of every part of you.” He chuckled again, moving until he nudged his nose with hers.

“Using a mans words against him….bad form, love.” She grinned and sealed the distance between them.

So, maybe they didn’t have all the alone time in the world.

Maybe their relationship wasn’t going to be the easiest one around.

Maybe they were just going to have to live for the quiet moments, but when they finally pulled apart, and he shot her that smile.

_She was sold._

There was no going back, she was in this for the long run.

“Goodnight, Killian.” She hesitated. “Don’t let the bed bugs bite.” She added and he tilted his head quizzically.

“I don’t understand, love.” She giggled before shaking her head.

“Its just a saying, don’t think too much about it.” She pressed another kiss to his lips before regretfully pulling away.

“Goodnight Emma.” She stepped away, heading back down the hallway.

“You know…” She stopped, spinning on her heel and turning to face him again. “I said I didn’t pillage and plunder on the first date…I never mentioned anything about the _second._ ” Then she turned on her heel, and headed away, smiling smugly at the muttered curse behind her.

_Oh yes, she was definitely in this for the long run._


	37. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off tumblr prompt.

_She always wanted parents._

When she was little she use to pray to the stars that her parents would come for her.

When she was older, she was  _angry_  at them.

Angry at the _world._

Why didn’t they want  _her_?

Why did they  _have_  to give her up?

She didn’t  _understand._

When she was a young adult, she gave up. She didn’t search for them, she wasn’t angry at them, she just simply existed. Yes, there were moments when she still yearned for a happy ending.

Moments when the void left by living a solitary life, ached _deep_ in her chest.

_But she had been searching for a long time, and she no longer got her hopes up._

So she never  _expected_  to share a place with her parents.

She never  _expected_  to have one of the hottest boyfriends on the planet.

She never  _expected_ to have to put a tie on the door to stop her parents from barging in.

_It was a little too late for that._

“Well…this is awkward.” She muttered, her face reddening as she did her best to cover herself with the sheets. David’s mouth was open so wide she wondered if he learnt from her baby brother. Mary Margaret had an expression between horrified, impressed and a tiny bit relieved.

_Which was an odd combination based on their current predicament._

She swallowed nervously, pulling the sheets up higher.

“Um…do you two mind… _you know_ …” She gestured to the door and Mary Margaret seemed to shake off her thoughts before she nodded quickly.

“Right, sorry. Come on David.” She tugged his sleeve and he finally closed his mouth. As the door shut behind them she heard him speak in the most horrified tone.

“My  _mate_ , and my  _daughter_. Does he even _know_  she’s my daughter?” To which her mother responded in kind, and Emma could practically hear the eye roll.

“Oh come off it David, she’s a grown woman. She has a  _child_.  _They’re in love_. Let her be. Come on, I expect Granny’s would be a nice visit right about now.” David was still mumbling as she heard the front door to the loft slam shut and she let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

She glanced at Killian and she _broke._

_Giggles erupting past her lips as she buried her face in his shoulder._

“Oh my god, I can’t  _believe_ that just happened.” She muttered and Killian joined her in her laughter.

“Well, lass. Look at it this way. We have the loft to ourselves now.” She nodded, chewing on her lip as she shyly met his eyes. “Do you know what that means, Swan?” He was inches away from her face as he flipped her onto her back and kissed his way down her neck.

_Picking up right where they left off._

“No, tell me what it means Captain.” He chuckled lightly, his breath tickling her skin as he met her eyes.

“ _It means there’s nobody around to hear you_.”


End file.
